Girl In Your Dreams
by Leanna R
Summary: Jason and Sam are moving past the speed bumps in their relationship with Jason fighting to prove to the woman he loves that she's the only one for him. But what happens when someone from her past returns, hellbent on ruining her life? JASAM. NOW COMPLETE
1. Misunderstandings

A/N: I have been so inspired by GH lately to write a JaSam fic. They're finally handling that relationship the right way. So, this is my stab at a JaSam fic. Just to clerify, I will still update my other stories, including my Journey stories. I love both pairings, and I'm basically just a Jason fan. So, even if I make the other girl look bad in my stories, it's just because I need a villain. I hope you guys like my story, and remember to review. BTW, it gets better after this chapter. I just needed to set it up.

Disclaimer: I own squat. The lyrics and title belong to M2M or whoever owns them and GH and all of it's associated characters belongs to whoever owns GH.

Italics-song lyrics

**

* * *

Chapter 1- Misunderstandings**

Jason was leaning over the railing, staring at the water at the docks. He had come here to think, as usual. But this time, his thought weren't on the bad; they were on the good. Jason was in love. He had Sam, and he was happy with her. He worried about her though. He didn't want her getting hurt like his girlfriends in the past. He wanted to keep her absolutely safe. As Jason took a deep breath, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Jase?" questioned the voice, and he turned around to see Courtney.

"Hi" he said, feeling a little awkward.

"Hi" she answered, bringing her hand up to brush the hair from her face.

As she did, the moonlight reflected off her engagement ring and wedding band. Jason braced himself for the hurt of seeing her a married woman, but it never came. That was when he realized it- he was completely over Courtney. He didn't want to hold her. He wanted to hold Sam.

"Can we talk?" she asked him.

"Uh, sure" said Jason, unsure of what they had left to talk about.

"I just came to say goodbye" she said.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Jax and I, we're leaving. Jax has some business ventures in London, and we both kind of just wanted to get out of Port Charles" she said.

"Oh" he answered, hesitant of what else to say.

Meanwhile, Samantha McCall was taking a walk of her own. She had been under so much pressure lately in her relationship with Jason. Carly was hell bent on not leaving her alone and on getting her out of Jason's life. It was almost too much to bear. Plus, Jason had the most perfect ex-wife, and although she knew she shouldn't feel threatened, she did.

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
_

Sam walked a little farther and she came to the docks. She saw Jason there, and for a second her chocolate brown eyes lit up. But then she realized who he was with. Courtney. Her feet were frozen in the ground and as much as she wanted to run away and not eavesdrop, she found the task impossible.

_And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means_

"I loved you so much Jason" Courtney said, brushing back a lock of her golden hair to stare at Jason.

"I loved you too" he said.

"Where'd we go wrong?" she asked him.

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be" he answered.

"I don't believe that for a second. Things were just so complicated for us. And when we had a chance to put ourselves back together, other things just got in the way"

"Or other people" noted Jason.

"Exactly" agreed Courtney, moving closer to Jason on the bench the two were now sitting on together.

Jason reached up and pushed some of Courtney's hair back, just out of habit.

_One day you came and talked to me  
And you said we are meant to be  
I was happy, everything was so nice  
But then I found out that everything was a lie_

Sam tried to hold back her tears as she watched the two interact. She knew that she would always be second best to Courtney, but she had tried to ignore that nagging feeling. But she knew that she couldn't ignore it anymore. Jason, the man that she loved more than anything, was sitting on the docks, nice and cozy with his ex. It hurt more than Sam had expected it to. God did it hurt.

"I will always love you Jason" said Courtney, tears in her eyes.

Leaning over, she brushed her lips against his, and before long, it had developed into a full on kiss.

_How could you do this to me  
You said we are meant to be_

Sam started to cry, and she couldn't hold back the pain anymore. Her frozen feet worked up the courage to run, and she turned on her heel and took off into the night, unsure of where she was going and not really caring. She didn't have a friend in the world. She was all alone.

_You showed me how to cry  
When you told me that everything was a lie_

Finally collapsing on to the pavement of the sidewalk, Sam just let it all out. Her sobs racked her tiny body, and she just wished that Jason was there to hold her in his arms. But he would never be there for her. He would be too busy holding Courtney in his arms.

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you what love means_

Back on the docks, Jason came to his senses and pushed Courtney off of him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked her, backing away from her.

"I'm not sure" she admitted. "I guess I just wanted to say goodbye. Please don't take this the wrong way Jason, I love Jax, and he's my huband" she said.

"And I love Sam. She's the one I want to be with Courtney"

"I'm sorry. Look, let's just not mention this to anyone and forget it ever happened. We'll be out of each other's lives tomorrow anyway. I'll be across an ocean" she said.

"Fine, let's just forget it" he agreed, pulling farther back from her.

"Goodbye Jason" said Courtney as she walked off, turning around only to mutter that cliché of a phrase.

"Goodbye Courtney" he responded, and she walked away from him. Forever.

* * *

Jason made his way back to the penthouse, eager to see Sam. Kissing Courtney had made him realize just how much Sam meant to him. As he pushed the door open, he was surprised to find a dark penthouse. 

"Sam?" he called, flipping on the light switch.

When he received no answer, he became worried. Walking into the hallway, he asked the guard about her but he said he hadn't seen her all night. Next, Jason tried Sonny and Carly's penthouse, although he knew that she wouldn't be there. She and Carly really didn't get along. It made him so angry when Carly abused Sam. It was bad enough for her to impose on his life, but the way she treated Sam was just unacceptable. He knew that one day he would finally give in and tell Carly off. That was, if he didn't lose Sam to Carly's attempts to get rid of her first.

"Have you seen Sam?" he asked, walking into the penthouse.

"No, I haven't seen the little home-wrecking slut. Maybe you should try every guy's bed in Port Charles" said Carly with a sarcastic smile.

"Carly, just shut up!" Jason yelled before storming out of the penthouse, leaving a shocked Carly behind.

* * *

Sam finally picked herself up off of the pavement. Wiping at her eyes, she decided to get a hotel room at the MetroCourt. Sure, it was expensive, but she needed a little pampering. That was when a thought hit her. The Metro**Court** Named after Courtney. She couldn't escape that perfect blonde no matter how hard she tried. Deciding instead to get a room above Jake's, Sam made her way over to the shabby bar. The walk wasn't that long, and she really didn't want to spend the money on a cab; so instead, she decided to go by foot, walking along the docks. As she was walking, she felt a hand go over her mouth. Fighting back, she kicked her attacker in the groin. The man got angry and hit her across the face, knocking her to the ground. Sam hit her head on the concrete but managed to stay awake. It was too dark to see the man's face, but she managed to get her foot in it and the man hollered in pain as her stiletto heal made contact with his nose. As he grabbed at his face, she tried to get up and run. But she felt herself being grabbed again as two other guys came up to her, putting a cloth over her face. Sam began to feel herself get weak, and soon, everything went black.

* * *

Jason rode around town, looking for any clue of where she could have gone. Jason decided to try Jakes in a feeble attempt to look anywhere that she could be. He couldn't push the thoughts that something bad had happened to her out of his head. As Jason rode along the docks, he saw something in the shadows and he urged the motorcycle to go faster. He gasped at what he saw. Two men were attempting to subdue a woman. Finally, the woman passed out and the men grabbed her and threw her over their shoulders. It only took a second to figure out who the woman was. It was Sam. His Sam. Anger boiled up inside of Jason as he jumped off of the bike and ran at the men, pulling out his gun as he did. 

"Drop her" he growled, the anger apparent in his voice.

The men froze at what they saw. Jason Morgan had found them.

"I said drop her" he yelled.

"You really want us to drop her Mr. Morgan?" asked the more forward of the men, a devilish grin on his face. "That's fine" he said, and the men understood.

The man holding her leaned over the railing and dropped Sam into the water.

"No!" Jason called as he watched her unconscious body drop into the water and sink out of sight.

Not caring about anything but saving her, Jason dove into the cold water to retrieve the woman that he loved. It was dark, and he couldn't see much. Pulling his head out from under the water, he looked around in fear. That was when he saw the body bobbing on the surface of the water. Swimming as fast as he could over to her, he picked her up and turned her over so that she was no longer face down. Climbing out of the water proved to be a challenge, but managed to do it and keep her from sustaining any further injuries. Jason wasn't surprised to see that the men had run off, but at the moment he didn't even care. Placing her on the ground, he tried to catch his breath for a second before he started to give her mouth to mouth.

"Come on Sam, dammit" he said, trying to will her back to life.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone, only to see that it was ruined from being submerged in water. Cursing himself for not pulling off his jacket when he dove in, he continued to give her mouth to mouth, hoping that something would work.

Finally, Jason heard the welcome sound of her cough as she gasped for air.

"Shh, it's ok" he soothed. "It's me, it's Jason. I'm here" he said, brushing her hair off of her face and trying to ignore the huge gash on her head for just a second.

Sam opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Get the hell away from me" she demanded, trying to get up and get away from him, but she found herself too weak.

"Sam, it's ok, it's me" he said, mistaking her anger for fear and confusion.

"Jason, get the hell away from me!" she screamed.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I guess it's because of the brain damage that you're so slow! Because you know what's wrong Jason! I guess you're just too stupid to realize it!" she yelled.

Her anger slightly faded when she saw the hurt look on his face as she said those terrible things to him. Jason didn't know why she was so mad and as she said what she said to him, his heart broke into a million little pieces.

"Sam, please tell me what's wrong?" he asked, and to Sam's surprise, his voice cracked.

Unable to take the pain anymore, Sam gave up and started crying again. Jason didn't care what she had just said to him as he pulled her into his arms and just held her there.

"I can't. I can't do this Jason!" she yelled, still crying as she jerked away from him.

Finding the strength to get up, she picked herself up and started to run from him. But then she started feeling really dizzy. Trying to get the world to stop spinning, she took a deep breath and started running again.

Jason was about to chase after her when he noticed that she stopped running. She stood there for a moment before she started running again. She had only taken a couple of steps when he saw her start to fall.

"SAM!" he called as he dove to catch her before she hit her head on the pavement. Cradling her body in his arms, he repeatedly called out her name, trying to get her to wake up. Tears sprung to his eyes and he held her tightly to himself, knowing that he needed to get her help. Gathering her in his arms, he stood up and started walking towards his destination. Holding her close to him, trying not to let the tears in his eyes fall.

* * *

A/N: The song is _Girl in Your Dreams_ by M2M. I got the lyrics and the title from them. I hope you guys like it. Remember to review! 


	2. Emotional Baggage

A/N: hey guys! I got some pretty good reviews from you all. I would just like to stress that this is JaSam all the way. Even if things look bad for the two of them as a couple, they will always find their way back to each other. I just need to torture them a little first. That's what I do. So, keep reviewing, I want 5 reviews this time before I update. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Emotional Baggage**

Jason walked into his penthouse and gently placed Sam on the couch. Sitting down beside her, he stroked her hair and stared at her beautiful face for a bit before getting up and going into the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit and some wet towels.

* * *

Sam woke up and her hand immediately flew to her head in an effort to get the pain to away. She felt like her head was going to smash into a million pieces. Looking around, she was surprised to find that she was home. If she could even call it home. Now that she knew exactly where Jason stood, she wouldn't be living here anymore. She tried to get off of the couch and leave before he noticed, but he came back into the room too soon. 

"Your awake" he said, relief washing over him.

Sam was surprised to see genuine concern in his eyes, but she brushed it off, deciding she was seeing what she wanted to, not what was really going on.

"I'm going" she said.

"You're not going anywhere" he responded, sitting down on the couch next to her.

He put one hand on her face, and much to her dismay, she found her eyes closing as she felt his comforting touch.

"What happened tonight?" he asked her.

Assuming he meant about the attack she said "I dunno, some guys just tried grabbing me. That's really all I remember" she answered.

"I didn't mean that. I meant with you pulling away from me. Is something wrong?" he asked her softly.

"Is there something wrong?" she scoffed as she looked at him incredulously. "Jase, stop it" she said, getting off the couch and out of his grasp.

"I don't know why you're so mad at me. Or why you said what you said" he said tenderly.

"I'll tell you why I said those things. Because they're true Jason! You really have no idea why I'm so mad at you?" she asked.

"I really have no idea" he answered truthfully.

"I was on the docks at the same time as you. At the same time as you and Courtney" she answered.

"How much did you see?" he asked her, looking down at his feet.

"I saw everything. I saw you kiss her" she said.

"I didn't mean to" Jason said.

"What happened, were you trying to give her mouth to mouth. Or did you slip or something, and your tongue fell down her throat?"

"She kissed me. And yes, I kissed back. But I didn't mean to. And I pushed her away once I came to my senses. And we agreed that it meant nothing" said Jason. "Please, please believe me" he begged.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that Jason? I will always be second best. Second best to Courtney, or Sonny, or Carly" said Sam, adding extra spite to the name Carly.

"It won't be that way anymore. It won't Sam. Please, just give me a second chance" he pleaded.

"I don't think I can do that" she said, and she gathered her purse in an attempt to leave.

Jason jumped up and blocked the door.

"Are you going to keep me here by force?" she asked him, putting one hand on her hips.

"If I have to. Because you may be mad at me, but I still love you so much. And you're hurt. So you're not going anywhere, especially with those men still out there"

"You've got to be kidding me?" said Sam with a sarcastic chuckle. "There is no way in hell that I am staying here with you"

"Please, just let me explain" he begged again.

"You already tried that" said Sam, rolling her eyes at him.

Before she could stop him, Jason grabbed her and pulled him tightly to himself. Parting her lips with his tongue, he captured her in a forceful, passionate kiss. His hands ran through her hair, pulling at the brown follicles. Her fingers crept up the back of his shirt and as he kissed her, she raked her nails up and down his back, massaging him as he moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him and he boosted her up, carrying her up the stairs. Feeling his hardness, Sam reached up and pulled his t-shirt off of him as they entered the bedroom. Kissing his chest, she bit at his skin and he moaned again. He pulled off her shirt and bra in one swift motion, exposing her bare breasts. He grabbed at his belt buckle but she pulled his hands away to do it herself. Just as she was about to tug down his jeans, reality set in. Pulling back from him, she located her bra and shirt and placed both back on.

"What are you doing?" he breathlessly asked her.

"I'm stopping before we make a big mistake"

"I love you" he said.

"You don't do a good job of showing it" she snapped.

Jason got off of the bed and walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

"I know" he said shamefully, hanging his head.

"I just want to go" she said softly, trying to hold back her tears.

"Please don't do this Sam" he begged. "Look, your bleeding still" he said, fingering the cut on her head. "Let me take care of you"

"You can take care of me" she agreed, "but it has to be purely platonic"

"Alright" whispered Jason, knowing that it was the only way that she would let him tend to her wounds. And he didn't want to run the risk of anything bad happening because of her injuries.

Sam walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch. Jason sat next to her and he started cleaning her up. He rubbed antiseptic on the cut on her head, and he gently blew on it to stop the sting. It was almost too much for either of them to bear; they were dangerously close to one another. Dangerously close to kissing one another and giving into passion again. He took care of the other bruises and cuts that were splattered all over her body. Once he was finished, he wanted to kiss her and hold her in his arms and promise her that this would never happen again. But he knew that she would hear nothing of it.

* * *

"I'm going to bed" she said finally. He looked at her hopefully and then she added "On second thought, I'll sleep on the couch tonight" 

"You're not sleeping on the couch. You're hurt. I'll take it" he said, although it broke his heart that he was admitting defeat.

"Fine" she said, cursing him for being so sweet and still caring about her comfort, even after all of the terrible things she had said to him.

"Goodnight" she said, getting up and going up the stairs.

"Goodnight beautiful, I love you" he said so softly, that she couldn't even hear him.

* * *

The next morning, Carly was bored out of her mind. Deciding a little Sam torture would brighten her day, Carly walked right into Jason's penthouse, praying that they were still in bed. That would really piss Sam off. But the sight she saw was different from what she expected. Jason was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. 

"What's wrong?" asked Carly, fearing the worst, whatever that may have been.

"Sam left" he said, referring to his girlfriend's early morning departure.

"Really?" asked Carly, an excited smile creeping to her face.

"Carly, just shut up and go away. I don't need you telling me all about how she's a rotten person and I'm better off without her"

"Jase, you are" said Carly as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I'm not. I love her. And god Carly, it hurts to know that she's gone" said Jason, staring up at Carly with watery eyes.

Carly felt bad for her best friend. Although she thought that he was better off without Sam, he obviously didn't feel the same way. And now, he was broken hearted. It was all because of that mousy bitch.

"I'm going to kick her ass for tearing out your heart" said Carly, getting up.

But Jason caught her by the hand and pulled her back down on to the couch.

"You will not lay a finger on her" warned Jason. "I love her, and I will not let you hurt her" he said slowly, as though he was talking to a five year old. "It's my fault that she left anyway" said Jason.

"What do you mean?" asked Carly.

"She kind of saw me kissing Courtney on the docks" mumbled Jason.

"YOU KISSED COURTNEY ON THE DOCKS!" yelled Carly, excitement flooding through her veins. "How was it? Was it magical? Were there fireworks? Was it totally perfect?" asked Carly, falling backwards on to the couch.

"No, it was weird. We aren't together anymore Carly, nor will we ever be. She wants to be with Jax and I want to be with Sam. The kiss was an accident. And it meant nothing. And now, I drove Sam away" said Jason dejectedly.

"Jase, you'll move on, she'll move on. It'll be no big deal" said Carly.

"It is a big deal" said Jason. "I don't want her to move on, and I certainly don't want to move on" said Jason.

"Jason, she doesn't deserve you"

"No, actually, it's the other way around. I don't deserve her" said Jason coldly. "Carly, just leave. Please" begged Jason and Carly listened to him for once, leaving the penthouse and leaving the broken hearted man alone.

* * *

Sam's room above Jake's was anything but nice. Jason wanted to pay for her to have a nice room in the MetroCourt, but she didn't want his handouts. She wanted him. But she needed to stay strong. The almost sex last night was too much to handle. She needed to stick to her principals. She couldn't allow him to take her for granted anymore. It didn't matter that she still loved him more than anything. She brushed her dark hair from her face and looked around again. Before long, she was crying again. Putting her head in her hands, she started to sob, her breathing feeling constricted. Crumbling on to the bed, she curled up in a ball and continued to let her sobs rack her body.

* * *

The men had paid dearly for their mistake. Sam McCall wasn't dead. Their boss had taken the time to remind them of that, beating them all up one by one. Samantha McCall needed to die. She had done some terrible things in her life, and now she would pay for them.

* * *

If Jason couldn't be with Sam, he was at least going to protect her. He had guards on her, and he was now desperately searching for the name of the person who had tried to take her last night. 

"You look like hell" said Sonny as he walked into Jason's penthouse and saw him bent over his computer.

Jason hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and combined with the fact that he was heartbroken, it made him look worn and ragged.

"Thanks" he said, not looking up.

"No luck on that money trail?" asked Sonny, seeing his friend's disappointed demeanor.

"It's like these guys disappeared off of the face of the planet. Any leads I get end up just stopping short. And any names I find are unfamiliar" he said, running his hands over his face.

"You miss her, don't you?" asked Sonny.

"Am I that obvious?" Jason asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Nah. But I can sense a broken heart when I see one" said Sonny.

"I just can't believe how much I screwed up with her" said Jason with a sigh.

"Fight for her man. Go find her and tell her how much you love her" said Sonny.

"I tried that. And it just makes her angrier. It just makes her want to push me away more" said Jason.

"I'm sorry Jase" he said, patting his friend's shoulder as he got up and left Jason alone again.

* * *

Sam stepped out of the shower and brushed her hair back. She was used to being alone. It came with the territory. But why did she feel so lonely now? She didn't experience loneliness much, but being separated from Jason hurt. After getting dressed and blow drying her hair, Sam didn't know what else to do with herself. Then, she heard a knock on the door. A smile crept to her face. He had come for her. Sure, she'd push him away, and yell at him. But Sam had a feeling that in the end, she would be too weak to be mad at him anymore. Opening the door, Sam gasped at who she saw. 

"What the hell do you want?" she asked the man.

"Isn't it obvious Sammy, I want you" said the man with a sinister smile.

* * *

A/N: Remember guys, 5 reviews! You can do it, I have faith in you all! 


	3. Pain

A/N: I got a lot of reviews, so thank you to everyone who took the time to leave me a happy little note. I even got an angry email demanding that I post the next chapter, although when I explained my busy life right now, I was forgiven. So, here's an update for you guys. I will try to update within the next week or so, but cut me a little slack guys. I don't have much of this story done yet and I like to write in advance. Keep up the excellent reviews, they get me updating quicker.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Pain**

Sam took a step back, staring at the man who had tormented her life long ago.

"You can't have me" she said, trying to remain fierce and determined, despite the fact that she was scared and shaking.

"I can have anything I want" he said, taking a step closer to her and brushing back her hair.

She cringed at his touch and considered screaming for help. But then she saw his two big thugs at the door and knew that she couldn't do it.

"Last night on the docks, that was you, wasn't it Charlie?" she asked him.

"You were supposed to be brought back to me so I could kill you, or you were at least supposed to die. It's too bad that your little boyfriend had to show up" he said.

"I don't have a boyfriend" she said.

It wasn't because of her anger at Jason that she said what she said, but it was because she wanted to protect Jason from Charlie.

"Maybe Morgan's not your boyfriend anymore, but it's obvious that you still love him"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lied.

"Oh, yes you do. In a way, I'm glad that he saved you last night. Because killing you just wouldn't have been satisfying enough" he said. "No, I want to see you suffer Sammy" he said with a sinister smirk.

"Don't you think you've seen me suffer enough?" she asked.

"Not nearly" he said before turning to his goons. "Tie her up and gag her" he snapped.

Sam braced herself for a fight, but she was too little to take on the two big men before her and she was soon tied to a chair and a piece of duck tape was put over her mouth.

"I bet your wondering what I'm going to do to you sweetness, hmmm?" he asked her, walking over to her and caressing her face and feeling her neck, despite her efforts to pull away. "Don't worry, you'll be free from any bodily harm" he answered. "But Morgan wont be" he said suddenly, his voice getting eviler and more hate ridden by the second. "Goodbye Sammy, sorry you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to loverboy" said Charlie with another smirk as he left, leaving Sam helpless and frightened. She needed to get out of there and warn Jason.

* * *

Jason was lost without Sam; there was nothing else to it. He had spent hours looking for her attacker, and then hours ridding around on his bike, trying to make his heart stop aching. But nothing worked. He had pushed away the one good thing that he had lately in his life. Where did that leave him? Alone. Without anyone to hold in his arms, and breathe in their scent. But he didn't want just anyone. He wanted Sam. He knew that Sam always felt modest compared to Courtney. But he didn't see her that way. He saw her as his Sam, the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. But he had reinforced Sam's doubts. He had beaten her self-confidence with a stick and left it in a heap on the floor. He was such an idiot, and he couldn't help but feel like one. He wanted so desperately to beat a wall to death, but he knew that it would only result in a bruised and bloody hand, and he had no one to take care of him. For once, he was thinking things through. Sam would be so proud of him. If only she was there with him.

* * *

Sam struggled against the tight ropes that bound her to the chair. She had been slowly untying them, and although it was hard work, she knew what she was doing. She felt like hours had passed, and she could only imagine horrors happening to Jason. She had never gotten a chance to tell him that she loved him. She had just walked away from him, leaving him confused and alone. What kind of girlfriend was she? She claimed she loved him, but she had managed to hurt him. 

'He hurt you' the little voice in her head reminded her.

Pushing aside her thoughts, Sam focused on getting out of her binds.

After about 15 minutes, Sam had managed to untie the ropes that were holding her hand together. Sliding the chair over to the bedside table, she took out the pocket knife she had there and cut the rest of the ropes off, freeing her feet and the rest of her body. Ripping the tape off of her mouth, she grabbed her cell phone and started running, not knowing where she was running to. But she had to find Jason. She had to warn him.

* * *

Jason heard his cell phone ring, but he turned it off without even looking at the caller ID. He only wanted to speak to Sam right now, and he figured it was just Sonny, calling to bother him. Little did he know, but it was the girl he was thinking of at the moment. As he continued to walk, he looked out into the water and just stared at it. He remembered jumping in there only the night before to save his beloved. He remembered the fear that had gone through him when he had seen the men throw her lifeless body into the water. He didn't want to think about the pain he experienced in that moment as the fear suffocated him. Trying to brush away the horrifying images, he continued to walk when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he knew that this was bad news. Grabbing for his gun, he spun around, but he didn't get the shot quick enough. Bullets rang out, and Jason felt a terrible pain go through him. He could feel the flesh being torn and he crumbled to the ground, grasping at his side. The men ran off before Jason could get a clear shot, and he just lied there for a moment, pain ripping through him. He began to fade out, although he knew that he had to stay awake. Trying not to focus on the pain, he tried to get up and walk, but he couldn't even make it up to a sitting position.

* * *

Sam ran on to the docks, knowing that Jason liked to come there to think. Her heart stopped at the sight she saw. 

"JASON!" she yelled, running over to kneel by his side. "Jason, Jason, please wake up" she begged, cradling his head in her arms as she began to cry.

Jason heard her calling his name. It sounded so far away, and he knew that he was dreaming. Then, he felt her touch. That calming touch.

"Sam?" he asked slowly, and even his voice sounded far away.

"Jase, oh thank god" she said, stroking his face with her hand. "Try to stay awake, ok, keep your eyes open" she said, the tears still falling freely down her face.

"Ok" he mumbled before closing his eyes again, trying to block out the intolerable pain.

"No, no, no, no. Jase, stay awake" she ordered, grabbing for her cell phone. "I'm going to get help, ok?" she asked him.

"No hospital" he murmured.

"I figured as much" she said as she dialed the number.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Sonny, its Sam"

"Sam? Is everything ok?" asked Sonny.

"No, it's not" she said, trying to prevent full on sobs. "Jason's been shot. We're at the docks" she said.

"I'll be right there" he answered, hanging up the phone before she could get in another word edgewise.

"Sonny's on his way" Sam said to Jason as she continued to caress his face.

She looked at the man that she loved. He looked so pale and scared. The expression on his face was pained, and she could just imagine the ache he was feeling. Sam realized that there was some way to alleviate his pain. She could take away any emotional hurt that he was feeling. She could give into her desires and forgive him. She could brush off one kiss that he hadn't initiated or wanted in exchange for a lifetime of love with him. That was, if he was ok.

"Jason, can you hear me?" she asked him.

Jason heard her, but she sounded so far away. He only knew that he had her soft touch on his flesh. He could hear her angelic voice, and he could feel the body heat that was radiating off of her as she applied pressure to his wound.

"I can hear you" he finally answered.

"Jason, I'm sorry" she said, bringing on a fresh batch of tears. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you. Because the truth is, Jason I love you. I love you more than anything, and being away from you is just too hard"

"I love you too" he croaked, a small smile creeping on to his face despite the immense discomfort he was feeling.

She smiled back at him and gently lowered her lips to his. Parting them, she kissed him, capturing his lips in a sweet, gentle, and meaningful kiss. Jason was just so thrilled to be kissing her again, that he almost forgot about the pain that he was in. All he felt was his Sam on him. His Sam holding him forever. The kiss was finally ended by the sound of footsteps. Sonny and several men came at them, and Sonny drew in a shallow breath when he saw his friend on the ground. As soon as Jason's lips were separated from Sam's, the pain returned, and he let out a groan, alarming Sonny more.

"Jason, we need to lift you up to put you in the car, is that ok?" Sonny asked him.

"I can't move" he moaned.

"Alright, you don't have to. Max, Francis, and I are going to move you. Alright? Here we go" said Sonny, nodding at the men.

The three picked him up, careful of his wound. Jason cried out in pain and his face contorted, expressing how he felt. Sam looked at her feet and tried to close her ears, unable to hear or see him in that much pain. He reached out for her hand as soon as he was put in the back of the limo, and she jumped in after him, holding him close to her, their fingers interlocked, their bodies dangerously close. As the limo sped to the Harborview Towers, Sam whispered comforting words in his ears and made sure to keep touching him, using her touch to comfort him. Sonny was on the car phone, talking to the doctor, arranging an immediate visit. The limo finally made it home, and the men carried him up to his penthouse. Their bed was already covered in towels and Jason was laid on it, moaning and groaning in pain as he was moved and put down. Sam got on the bed next to him and continued to hold him close. However, the doctor walked in, and she had to back up a little.

"Ms. McCall? My name is Dr. Meaker" the man introduced himself as he shook hands with Sonny and then Sam.

"Is Jason going to be ok?" asked Sam.

"I won't be able to tell you until I look at him" the doctor said with a smile.

"Right, sorry" said Sam, trying to control her shaking hands and to get her brain to function normally as she stood up off the bed.

The doctor started fussing around Jason. Jason felt burning pain as the doctor poked and prodded his wound, and it was all that he could feel. He couldn't see straight and he felt like he was in a haze. He was so confused.

"Sam" he whispered, calling out for her in his pain.

"Shh, I'm right here" she said going back to her position on the bed.

She tried to comfort him, but it was no use. She wiped at the sweat pouring down his face and body, and gently planted kisses all over him. She used her touch to calm him, and he did in fact calm down a little bit. Finally, Dr. Meaker pulled back with a solemn look on his face.

"We need to get him to a hospital" said the forlorn doctor.

"No, no hospitals" Jason croaked.

"Mr. Morgan, the bullet is still lodged in you. We need to get it out immediately"

"Than take it out" he said.

"It's not that simple. It is going to be very, very painful. I have nothing to numb you with and no high tech machines"

"Just do it, I've been through worse" he mumbled.

"Jase, please" begged Sam. She knew that she couldn't bear to see him go through that.

"I'll be fine" he insisted.

"Alright" said the doctor with a sigh. "I'm going to need some men to hold him down" said Dr. Meaker as he turned to Sonny.

Sonny motioned to Max and Francis and the two men went over to Jason and carefully pinned him to the bed.

"Ready, on the count of three" said Dr. Meaker. "One, two, three"

"AHHH!" Jason screamed out in agony as the doctor set to work.

Sam looked the other way, her hand still firmly on Jason's, wishing she could block out the sounds of his cries as he begged for mercy. It was so hurtful to hear him in so much pain. She turned her head back and saw him struggling to get up as Max and Francis pushed him back down.

"Almost out Jason" said Dr. Meaker, his hands stained with Jason's blood.

"Please" Jason begged, not finishing his sentence as he looked pleadingly into Sam's eyes.

Bending down, Sam softly planted a kiss on Jason's lips, and for a second, the pained man almost forgot about the bullet being removed from his body.

"Alright, it's out. We're just going to sew you up" said Dr. Meaker.

Jason groaned but started to calm down a little bit. Sam just sat there with him, stroking his hair and face and kissing him over and over again. Sonny sat back and watched. He hated to see his best friend in such pain, but he was doing everything that he could. At least Jason had Sam back in his life.

Finally, Dr. Meaker was done operating on Jason and went to checking him out to make sure he would be ok. The doctor was working when all of the sudden his face went pale. Looking up at Sam and Sonny, he turned to them to speak.

"Oh no. This certainly does not look good. There's been a complication" said Dr. Meaker, looking down at the patient.

* * *

A/N: Remember to review to find out what the complication is. And keep in mind guys, I just love to torture Jason. Lol. ; ) 


	4. The Truth About Charlie

A/N: Thanks for all of the fabulous reviews guys. Here is the next chapter for ya!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- The Truth About Charlie**

"A complication?" Sonny repeated.

"Jason has a high fever and he seems unresponsive now. I think he may have sustained a bad infection" said Dr. Meaker.

"What can we do?" asked Sonny as he looked at Sam to make sure she was ok.

The girl wasn't. She couldn't speak and she was frozen in fear. She remembered the last time Jason had gotten shot. Reese Marshall's trigger happy finger had caused a lot of problems.

"The best thing we can do is get him to a hospital immediately" said the doctor.

"No, not happening" answered Sonny coolly.

"Alright, then just try to keep cool cloths on him and give him some painkillers with a fever reducer. I'm going to go and try to get the antibiotic"

"Whatever it costs, just let me know" said Sonny, showing the doctor that he would pay any amount of money necessary to save his friend.

"Sometimes, Mr. Corinthos, money can't by everything" said the doctor as he left.

"I'll get you some cool cloths and some Tylenol or something" said Sonny to Sam, ignoring the man's last comments.

Sonny also left the room, leaving Sam alone with Jason.

"Jase, can you hear me?" she questioned, moving over so that Jason's head was in her lap.

"Sam?" he questioned.

"I'm right here" she said taking his hand in hers.

"I'm dying" he mumbled a pained expression still on his face

"No, no you're not dying" she said determinedly, tears flowing freely down her soft cheeks.

"The pain…" he said, his eyes closing.

"I know baby, I know. But I'm here" she said, bending her head down to kiss the hand that she was holding.

"SAM!" he called out, his eyes still closed. "SAM!" he yelled again, sweating and thrashing around.

"Jason, Jason! It's ok, I'm right here" she said, trying to prevent him from moving around too much and possibly ripping out a stitch.

"No, I have to save her" he mumbled.

"Shh, I'm right here. I'm safe" she said, rubbing his shoulders and chest with her hands.

"I need to save SAM!" he called out again, and Sam thought that she saw tears running down his face.

"What's going on?" asked Sonny as he rushed in.

"I don't know, he just started yelling that he needed to save me" she said, fear gracing her otherwise perfect features.

"Jase, it's ok man" said Sonny, trying to calm Jason down as well.

"Sonny, I need to save Sam!" he yelled out, his eyes jerking open and his body giving a jolt. "Sam?" he questioned, looking around to see her.

"It's ok baby, I'm here" she comforted as she planted a short but sweet kiss on his lips.

"I thought…" he whispered.

"You were dreaming or something. I'm ok" she soothed.

"Here Jason, take this" said Sonny, passing him the Tylenol.

Jason swallowed the pills and took some of the water from the glass as well.

"I can't take the pain" he confessed, his brow furrowed in pain.

"It'll be ok" Sam soothed as Sonny passed her the bowl of water with the wash cloth inside.

Sam pulled the towel out and rung out the excess water. Putting it to his head, she relaxed a little as she saw him become slightly calmer.

"I'm going to see how far Dr. Meaker has gotten on tracking down the antibiotic" whispered Sonny as he left the room.

Jason felt himself slipping out of consciousness again. He felt burning flesh and a coolness on his forehead, a coolness that trailed down him as Sam moved the towel over his body.

"Jason, stay with me" she commanded, and his eyes flew open to grant her wish.

"I always will" he promised, prompting a smile from his lover.

Jason lifted his head to gently place a kiss on her lips. The kiss was tender and filled with the feelings that he could never put into words for her. As he reached up to run his hands through her hair, he pulled on his wound and started to groan in pain.

"Shh, it's ok baby. Lie back down" she said, helping him to get back into a comfortable position on the bed.

Sam put one caring hand on his forehead to feel for a fever. He was still burning up.

"Can you keep the thermometer under your tongue?" she asked him, and he gave a weak nod in return.

Sam gently placed the thermometer in his mouth and watched as the numbers shot up. Sam continued to keep the cool cloth on his head, hoping that it might bring down the fever. Finally, the thermometer beeped and Sam took it out of his mouth and looked at it. 103.1. A very high and very dangerous number.

Luckily, Sonny chose that moment to walk back in.

"Sonny, I don't care what Jason says. He has a very high fever, we need to get him to a hospital" she said, looking over at Jason whose eyes were once again closed.

"We need to respect his wishes. Especially until we find out who did this to him" said Sonny.

"I know who shot him" said Sam, looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean you know? Did one of our enemies contact you?"

"This wasn't one of your enemies Sonny. This was one of mine" she said as she broke and let a few tears cascade down her face.

"One of yours?" asked Sonny, his face turning dark as he looked at her in a way that Sam had always wished he wouldn't.

"Sonny, please, let me explain"

"Explain what? That one of your enemies is the reason that my best friend is lying there dying?"

"He is not dying" she said, gritting her teeth. "And he's my boyfriend. Or fiancé. Or whatever we are right now. But the point is, I love him. And the last thing I ever wanted was for him to be like this. For him to be shot, especially when it was my fault."

"Well Sam, the point is that Jason was shot, and he is fighting for his life. So you better start talking. I want to know everything about whoever it was that shot him" said Sonny bitterly.

"Me too" groaned Jason from the bed.

"Jason, you should be resting" scolded Sonny.

"I want to hear what Sam has to say" said Jason, but unlike Sonny, his face was filled with concern and comfort for her, not anger and frustration.

"Alright" said Sam sitting down on the bed next to Jason. "His name is Charlie Abdale. I knew him a long time ago. He was rich, powerful, handsome, and perfect. But he was dark; very dark. And, as much as I was attracted to him, I wouldn't let myself be with him. And he didn't like that. He wanted me, and Charlie has a way of always getting what he wants. He finally charmed me into forgetting about all of my hesitations and we started going out. But I was just one of his many girlfriends of course, Charlie used women. He wanted to have his own little storeroom of beautiful girls. And after awhile, I had enough. I was living in his house, under his lock and key, so I had to escape somehow. I tried every night, but I was always caught. Finally, I was able to get out one night, and I just ran like hell, from him and everything. I started over, new town, new life. And my big fear was that one day he would find me. And now he has" said Sam, worry etched in her facial expressions.

"Did he ever hit you?" asked Jason, trying to keep his emotions in check and trying to remain conscious all at the same time.

"Yes" said Sam sadly as she looked down. "It was weak, I know, to have been with him in the first place. But there was something about him. Something that made you think he was a good guy until you really get to know him"

"And now he's after you?" asked Sonny, although the man had softened a considerable bit as he heard Sam's story.

"Yes" said Sam softly.

"Is he the one who had you attacked on the docks?" asked Jason, but his eyes were closed again.

"Yes" said Sam. "And he came to me this morning and told me that he was going to kill you before tying me to a chair so that I couldn't warn you. I am so sorry Jase. This is all my fault" she sobbed.

"Sam, don't cry. I don't blame you. I blame that jerk" said Jason as he groped for her hand, holding it tightly in his.

"But it is my fault. I was the one who got involved with Charlie in the first place. It was so dumb" she sobbed.

Jason's heart broke as he saw her like that. Taking a deep breath, he ignored the physical pain that he was feeling and sat up in the bed, pulling her close to him and engulfing her in a hug. Sam let him do it and she sobbed into his bare chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"I'll give you two a minute" said Sonny as he left the bedroom again.

"I am so sorry" she sobbed again.

"Don't be" he repeated. "I don't care that I was shot. I'll be alright once I get the medicine. But I do care that you are upset, and that this asshole is the reason. That he basically kept you prisoner. That he did whatever he wanted to you whenever he wanted to" said Jason as his eyes grew colder as he thought about just how abusive this Charlie guy was to her. "I love you, and I will protect you from him" said Jason as he held her even tighter in his arms.

"What about Courtney?" asked Sam.

"Courtney is moving to London with Jax. And even if she wasn't, it wouldn't make a difference. Because you're my girlfriend. And you are the only person that I care about. I know that I don't say it nearly enough, but I love you" said Jason.

"I love you too" said Sam. "I just can't help but feel like I will only be second best to her. She's Sonny's sister, Carly's best friend. And Sonny and Carly are the two people that matter to you most" said Sam. "And they both hate me"

"Sonny doesn't hate you. And Carly just needs to get used to you. But they don't matter the most to me. You do" he said, brushing back her hair.

Sam stopped and looked at him. His brow was still furrowed in pain, and his face was very pale with the exception of two flushed spots on his cheeks. His jaw was set defiantly as he struggled against the hurt he was feeling. The fever was still raging on, yet he didn't care. He was sitting up in bed, despite the fact that the world was rushing around him in his dizzy state, and that his side probably felt like it was splitting in two. In fact, that was exactly how Jason felt.

"Lie back down" she commanded, helping him get comfortable in the bed again. She picked up the wet cloth and ran it over his body again, keeping her own body very close to his. Finally, she settled the cloth on his forehead and let it balance there. Lying down on his chest, careful to avoid his wound, she suddenly felt comfortable and safe. Jason wrapped his arms around her and focused on getting to sleep.

* * *

Sam knew that something was wrong right away. That was when she felt him moving around underneath her. He was squirming and sweating and crying. Sam immediately put one hand to his forehead to feel for a fever. He was burning up. He was still asleep but his eyes were fluttering, letting her know that he was dreaming. And from his reaction, she could tell that it was not a good dream. Sam knew that she had to wake him up and then call Sonny to see if he managed to get his hands on the antibiotic. She gently placed her hands on him, trying to ease him awake. She planted little kisses all over his body, feeling his hot flesh under her lips, reminding her of just how sick he was. Finally, his eyes shot open and he looked at her, still shaking and crying. 

"Sam?" he questioned, thankful that she was there.

"It's me" she said, bending down so that she was closer to him.

She gingerly wiped the tears and sweat off of his face.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're home, its ok. You were having more nightmares, so I woke you up. I'm going to call Sonny and see if he got the medicine. Try to rest, but don't fall back to sleep" she warned, worried that he would hurt himself more if the nightmares continued.

* * *

But Sonny hadn't been able to get the medicine. In fact, he was no closer to getting it than he was hours before. 

"Sonny, we need to do something" hissed Sam as the two argued in the hallway outside of Jason and Sam's bedroom.

"We will do something, just give it time" said Sonny.

"We don't have time" she begged.

"I know" said Sonny, letting Sam see for the first time just how crestfallen he was.

"What do we do?" asked Sam. "He's in so much pain. He's shaking, and crying, and his fever's sky high"

"We need to get him to the hospital" said Sonny, finally giving in to defeat.

"I couldn't agree more" said Sam.

"I'll go call an ambulance. I don't think that we can move him without an expert anymore" said Sonny, and Sam saw the defeat in his eyes.

"You're helping out your best friend. There's nothing wrong with that" she said softly.

"He doesn't want to go to the hospital" said Sonny.

"I know. But he needs to" she answered.

Sonny just sighed and walked away, secretly glad that at least his friend would get a doctor's care, and not be left to die and suffer.

* * *

A/N: Remember to review people! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it, and I hope you keep liking it! Oh, and BTW, I have to admit I 'borrowed' the title of the chapter from that Mark Wahlberg movie. So, I don't own it. 


	5. Staying CalmOr Not

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I've hit a speed bump in this story so the next update may not be fora while. But don't worry, I won't abandon it. It just may take some time for me to write a story I actually like. I'm not thrilled with this right now and I want to write a story that I am proud of. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Staying Calm…Or Not**

Jason moaned as he woke up. His eyes were still closed but he was able to hear the steady beeping of what he could only assume was a heart rate monitor. Opening his eyes, Jason realized that he was in fact correct. Jason recognized the room that he was in as a standard room in General Hospital. Looking next to him, he saw Sam curled up in the most awkward position in the chair by the bedside.

"Sam" he said, his voice scratchy and his throat sore.

She jerked awake, breathing in a sigh of relief when she noticed that he was awake.

"Jase, how are you feeling" she said, immediately shifting her position so that she was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I hurt" he said, closing his eyes as he groaned while he felt his side with the bandages.

"The doctors said you would" she said putting a hand to his forehead to feel for a fever. "Looks like the fever broke" she said. "All you needed was the medication"

"Thank you" said Jason.

"For what?" she asked.

"For not listening to me. For taking me to the hospital even though I told you not to"

"I just want what's best for you Jase. And you dying and in pain is not what's best for you, nor is it something that I can handle very well"

"I'm sorry that I put you through that" he said in a sad and pained voice.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?" he asked, confused by her actions.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to laugh at you. But god Jason, you always do this. You're so concerned about me that you don't think of yourself. You were shot by a man seeking revenge on me and you're apologizing for it! You're too kind and sweet" she said, controlling her laughter and becoming serious at the end.

"It's hard not to care about you Sam" he said softly, his hand reaching to push her hair behind her ear.

The two leaned in to kiss each other, but unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by a nurse walking in to take Jason's vitals and report back to the doctor that he was awake. Sam sighed as she had to pull away from Jason so that the overly bubbly nurse could work.

"That's why I hate hospitals" said Jason once she walked out.

"I second that" she agreed as she sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Now where were we?" she said, a seductive smile on her lips.

"Right here" whispered Jason as he leaned up to her and the two shared an intense and passionate kiss.

Of course, the two were interrupted, this time by Monica.

"Sorry to interrupt" she said. "But I am going to be Jason's new doctor. I hope that's ok"

"That's fine" said Jason as he laid back into the pillows and got comfortable again.

"I'm going to need to look at the wound and make sure it's healing properly. The infection has been all taken care of. You're just going to feel a little weak and out of it for the next few days" said Monica as she adjusted some of the monitors before sitting down in the stool next to Jason.

She gingerly pulled back the blankets so that his chest was uncovered and she pulled the hospital gown up enough so that she could get to the wound. Jason turned on his side to face Sam so that Monica could get to the bullet wound easier. Monica peeled off the bandage and looked at the extra hole in her son, sighing as she did. She cleaned the wound again and then rebandaged it. When she was finished, she looked up to see Jason holding Sam's hand, a pained expression on his face.

"Sorry, I know that when the wound gets cleaned out, it stings" said Monica.

"Its fine" said Jason, trying to act like his tough self.

Monica and Sam exchanged a look before Monica left the room again, instructing Jason to get some rest. Sam looked into his eyes as she brushed his hair off of his forehead and gently kissed him.

"I'll be back in a little bit" she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked, not wanting her to leave his side for even a minute.

"I'm going to get you something to eat from Kelly's. Hospital food is barely food, and I am taking care of you. And that includes not letting you eat gunk" she said matter-of-factually.

"Hurry back" he said reluctantly.

The truth was, he would have eaten hospital gunk if it meant never having Sam leave his side. But he knew that she would never go for that. She was too concerned about him.

Sam bent down and planted a sweet goodbye kiss on his lips.

"Don't move. Stay in bed" she instructed as she left.

"I love you" he whispered softly.

"I love you too" she replied before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Max had accompanied Sam to Kelly's, and although Jason felt that Max could have gone alone and left him his Sam, she had insisted on going. Truthfully, she needed time to breathe. Although she had forgiven Jason for everything, she was still confused about her emotions. She and Jason were always hot and cold. Whether it was her telling him that she hated and him and would never forgive him when they had lost Hope, or later on when he got shot and she threw herself at him, telling him that she would love him forever. But now, she was torn again. Jason was shot once more, and she had the chance to loose him again. And she couldn't do it. So she forgave him for the unforgivable again. Jason had a way of doing that to her. 

Sam took a deep breath and continued her walk to Kelly's. Max was walking a few feet behind her. Unable to take the eerie quiet anymore, Sam turned around in an attempt to start up a conversation with the man. It was then that she noticed Max was no where in sight.

"Max?" she questioned, fear creeping into her voice.

"Sorry babe, it's just me" said Charlie as he walked out in front of her, a grin on his face.

The last sound heard was Sam's scream as Charlie dragged her away.

* * *

Jason shot up in bed. He didn't know what was wrong, but something was. He felt like he just had a terrible nightmare, but he couldn't remember what it was. Rubbing his face with his hands, he decided to try and get more sleep before Sam came back. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by Carly walking into the room. 

"How you feeling?" she questioned as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"I've been better" he answered truthfully.

"Sonny told me why you got shot" she said in a spiteful tone.

"I don't want you starting with Sam" Jason said as the warning crept into his voice.

"Than she shouldn't have started with me!"

"She didn't!" Jason demanded.

"Yes, she did. She got my best friend shot. I consider that starting with me"

"This isn't her fault" Jason said loud and clear. "And stay out of it anyway Carly"

"Jason, I can't do that. You are my best friend, and you have helped me on more than one occasion. We all know that. So now, it is my turn to help you. I'm going to make sure that Sam stays out of your life" she said as the fire ignited in her eyes.

"Carly, you will not get involved" he said, getting frustrated with her. "I love Sam, more than you can ever imagine. And I know that you are still harboring this idea that Courtney and I should be together, but Carly, it's just not going to happen. Sam and I are together, and nothing is going to tear us apart. So please be nice to her, because I would hate to have to cut you out of my life"

"Are you threatening me Jason?" she asked with a look of disbelief plastered on to her face.

"No Carly, I'm warning you. Sam is my number one priority, and if you continue to mistreat her, than I will focus all my attentions on her, and you will be left in the cold" he said in an icier voice than he had intended.

"Fine, you know what. Forget that I even came here. Forget that I even cared how you were, and that I was worried about you. Michael wanted to come over and see his Uncle Jason, but I'll just let him know that you're too busy with your whore to see him" said a very angry Carly as she got up and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Wait! Carly!" yelled Jason after her, but his calls fell on deaf ears.

Jason let his anger get the best of him as he punched the bed. It was a low blow for Carly to threaten him with Michael. Along with Sam, that little boy meant the world to him. And Carly knew it. Jason couldn't understand why she _wouldn't_ just leave him alone. Why she _couldn't _just leave him alone?

* * *

Sonny paced outside of Jason's room. He knew that the information he was going to give to his enforcer would be…problematic to say the least. But Max had returned to the hospital alone. And by ambulance. The man was getting stitches in his head and being treated for a pretty nasty concussion. And Samantha McCall was no where to be found. The whole town had already been turned upside down, but no Sam was located. Sonny knew that Jason would be out of that bed in a heart beat, looking for the woman that he loved. And while Sonny understood what it meant to want to protect the people that you love, he knew that he needed to protect his best friend as well. He needed to make sure that he was fully healed before he started searching for Sam. Cursing under his breath, Sonny sucked it up and walked into Jason's room. 

"Hey baby" said Jason from the bed, his eyes still closed.

"Hi there Pumpkin?" tried Sonny with a smile, and Jason's eyes flew open, not seeing the person he was expecting to.

"You're not Sam" said Jason in a bashful tone as his face went red.

"No, I'm not" said Sonny as he sat in the chair by Jason's bedside.

"Where is she? It feels like she's been gone for hours" mumbled Jason.

"We need to talk Jase"

"Is it about business? Because Sam's going to be back any minute now…"

"No, she's not" said Sonny softly.

"What do you mean, 'no she's not'?" questioned Jason

"Sam's gone missing" said Sonny, a somber look on his face.

"What? That's impossible! Max was supposed to be watching her" said Jason. "I told him to watch her!"

"Max was knocked out. He was admitted to the hospital with a concussion"

"No, she can't be missing. Because we both know that if she was missing, it would be that crazy asshole Abdale. And we both know that he is unpredictable, and he wants to hurt her"

"I know"

"He doesn't want her for leverage. He wont hesitate to hurt her!" said Jason.

Sonny looked down at his feet. Jason hardly ever lost his cool, but he was completely panicked at this point. He was over the edge, past the line of logic, of reason, and of rational thought of any kind.

"Jason, we need to stay calm"

"No, we need to look for her!" he countered.

"We are. I have men scouring the city and the areas around. We will find her. But you need to stay calm. The last thing she needs is for you to aggravate your wound"

"I don't care about my wound! It's just one little bullet wound! I've been through worse, and worked through worse. It's fine. It's been taken care of. All that matters right now is that I get out of this stupid hospital and start looking for her!"

"Jase, stay here for a few minutes and think about it. In the meantime, I'll find someone to start on your paper work and then when I come back you can make the decision. Do you want to risk your own health and safety to be one of the dozens of men looking for her, or do you want to stay safe and leave it to the men? Just think about what she'd want for you" said Sonny as he left Jason's hospital room.

Jason groaned but attempted to get up the second the door shut and Sonny was gone. Clutching his side, he maneuvered his way out of the bed and grasped one of the machines next to the bed to hold himself up. The pain was intense; he wouldn't pretend that it wasn't. But it was hardly as intense as the pain he was feeling as he remembered why Sam wasn't at his side, scolding him for attempting to move. Abdale was crazy. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. He hit her in the past, and took advantage of her. What was to stop him from doing it again? What was to stop him from going even farther this time? Jason knew what he had to do. He needed to look for her. His small flesh wound didn't matter right now. What mattered was finding her. And no matter what Sonny said, he was the best man for the job. The best man for finding the woman that he loved. He had promised to protect her, and he was hell-bent on doing just that. Taking a deep breath, he started to pull his clothes on. He smiled when he realized that it wasn't the clothes he was taken to the hospital in. Leave it to Sam to bring him extra clothes. She was probably planning on breaking him out of the hospital once she found out that he would be ok.

* * *

Sonny walked back into the room a few minutes later and saw his fully dressed best friend. 

"Sign here and here" said Sonny with a sigh as he pointed to specific places on the release forms.

"Sonny, come on. Don't you think I've signed GH release forms before?" he said with a smirk. "Now come on, let's get out of here. We need to find Sam, and we need to find her now"

* * *

A/N: More reviews will make me write quicker! I need to know that people want me to keep writing. 


	6. Psychopaths and Nightmares

A/N: I know it's been a bit since I've updated, but here's a new chapter for you all. I've been getting on track with this story and I hope to get it to the standards that I want it to be at soon. Remember to review, it makes me write and update faster!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Psychopaths and Nightmares**

Sam wasn't about to let Charlie Abdale win against her. But looking at the locked door of the room she was in, she felt like she was left with no choice. Picking the lock had been unsuccessful, as had trying to break through the barred window. Throwing herself against the door in an attempt to break it down, she found that the only thing she was achieving with her breakout attempts was a bruised shoulder. Giving up on knocking down the door, she sat down on the bed in the room and looked at her shoulder, cursing the door for causing the bruise. She needed Jason to take care of her bruises and bumps. Yet here she was, Jasonless. She remembered the time that she had been attacked by the Sandovals. She remembered how Jason had helped her undress, and how he had kissed her and told her he would always protect her. How he had looked at those bruises like he wished they were on his body, and not on hers.

Sam wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ward off the sudden chill she was feeling. The feeling was a combination of fear, worry, and loneliness. She was being held captive by a maniac who wanted her, and would stop at nothing when it came to getting her. A man who was unpredictable, and dangerous, and needy. Her lover was in the hospital, recovering from a gun shot wound, thanks to the same man who was now holding her. She hoped that Jason didn't do anything stupid when he found out that she was missing. Something like leave the hospital. But Sam knew that he was doing that anyway. He would be looking for her in a heartbeat, and while she was worried about him, she was glad. If anyone could find her, it would be Jason. He would follow the clues, do the research, and find the spot where she was being detained. He would barge in and cause hell for all those involved, and then he would run into her room and sweep her off her feet, holding her in his arms and telling her that he loved her and would always protect her. He would tell her that he was lost without her, and that he felt like a piece of him died when he found out she was missing. He would tell her that she was the girl in his dreams. Oh, who was Sam kidding? That happened in romance novels, not her life. Especially her life with Jason. He wasn't one for affection and strong words. He held her at night, and he kissed her at the right times, but he never just kissed her for the hell of it. Or swept her into his arms for the hell of it. Sam tried to shake off all of her doubts about her relationship with Jason. He loved her, she was sure of it. And although it was hard for him to always express it; he was head over heels taken by her.

* * *

Jason leaned against the couch of his penthouse as a sharp pain shot through his body. The wound was bothering him, but he didn't care as he typed away at his laptop. He was looking for all of the property that Abdale owned. He wasn't sure of exactly what he was looking for, but he knew that he would find it. As he scrolled down the list of property owned, his mind became clouded. He was finding it harder and harder to think. None of it was making sense. He wasn't any closer to finding her. He needed her there with him. He needed her to tell him to lie down so that he didn't cause more damage to his wound, and to take the laptop from him and solve the mystery in a flash as she was able to do. She was smart, and good at solving puzzles like this one. The words were jumbled and chaotic in his head. As his anger got to him, he angrily slammed the laptop down. He beat his fist into the coffee table, and cursed as a bruise began to form on his hand. Growling a little, he decided that he needed a ride on his bike to cool down. He needed to regain his composure and put his thoughts together. He needed to think of a way to find Sam. He needed to save her, and he wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't. He wasn't sure if he could survive without her.

* * *

Jason had been riding for about an hour when he pulled the bike into Vista Point. He sighed and stared up at the sky, looking at the stars. The stars always made him think of her. He felt like they belonged to them, and just them. He felt like they were his and Sam's and no one else's. He thought of when he had put the necklace around her neck, and how everyday after that he had gotten to look at her wearing it. It made him feel like she was really his. It made him feel like nothing would ever get in the way of them being together. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and thought back to how much of an idiot he was. He had been pushing her away for a long time, and he didn't mean it. He hated that there had to be an emergency for him to truly embrace her. He loved her so much but he was afraid. Afraid of getting too close and then losing her. But he knew that by not allowing himself to get close to her, he was just losing her anyway. He didn't want to have to wait for someone to get shot or kidnapped to confess his true feelings for her, only to push her away later on. He didn't want to be so fearful of losing her one moment and then not learn from his mistakes the next. She was the only woman who held his heart, and she held it completely. He just hoped she knew that.

* * *

Charlie walked into Sam's room with his usual sick grin on his face. As he smirked at her, he sat down on the bed, inching his body closer to hers. 

"I hope your finding your accommodations comfortable" he asked as he grabbed her body and held it to his, stroking her hair and breathing on her neck.

Sam tugged out of his grasp, biting back the urge to slap him across the face.

"You've gotten dumber Charlie. Don't you know anything? Jason has connections. More connections than you can even imagine. And he's going to track you down and make you pay for this. He'll kill you with his own bare hands" she spat at him.

"He wont get anywhere near me babe" he whispered close to her face. "Or you for that matter"

* * *

Jason walked back into his penthouse, throwing his keys down on the table and shrugging off his jacket, leaving it where it fell. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, only to be greeted by his best friend as he returned to the living room. 

"Hey" said Jason as he nodded at Sonny.

"Hey, how you doing?" asked Sonny with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm holding up" he answered.

"I know that this is hard for you" continued Sonny.

"She means the world to me" said Jason, wishing that he could keep his blue eyes cold and unforgiving, but finding them suddenly wet instead.

"And you mean the world to her" pressed Sonny. "When you were shot, she was a mess. She didn't know what to do with herself. You kept calling out for her in your sleep. You kept saying that-"

"That I needed to save her" finished Jason.

"Do you remember the dreams?" asked Sonny. "Do you remember what happened in them?"

"No, not really. I just remember that I needed to save her" answered Jason truthfully.

"You will save her" assured Sonny.

"I hope your right. Sonny, do you mind if I just have some time to myself?" asked Jason.

"Ah, sure. Try to get some sleep" wished Sonny as he walked out of the penthouse and back to his own home.

Jason paced around the living room. His mind was suddenly preoccupied with the dreams he had when he was shot. He had felt like he needed to save her, but from what? What was so terrible that Jason needed to save Sam? Jason sunk down in to the couch, leaving the abandoned beer on the coffee table. He put his head in his hands and tried to think. But he was exhausted; mind, body and soul. He didn't even realize it as his eyes began to close and his breathing began to become steadier. And before Jason Morgan knew it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Don't underestimate Jason" said Sam as she attempted to push Charlie off of her. "He will find me, and he will save me" 

"You seem pretty sure of yourself" said Charlie in a deathly low whisper.

"Because I am. Jason loves me, and he is connected to me. He will find me, and he will save me"

"No one can save you Sammy" said Charlie loudly this time as he got up and let out a frustrated sigh. "This is just how it was before. You think you can pull a fast one on me, like on of your cons. You think you can convince me of something. But you can't Sammy, because you can't even convince yourself"

"Jason loves me unconditionally!" she cried out, anger getting the best of her as she too jumped up.

"No! He doesn't! And you're mine anyway! So don't go thinking someone can save you! Because no one can" he bellowed.

"Go to hell" she cried, reeling back and slapping him across the face.

"Oh baby, you should not have done that" he growled at her as he slapped her back.

Sam cried out in pain from the hit as she suddenly felt him grab her and press a hard kiss to her lips. She tried to fight back, biting his tongue that she found creeping into her mouth. As they both tasted the blood she had drawn, he hit her again, throwing her down hard to the ground, his eyes wild in anger. Sam tried to crawl away, recognizing and fearing the fury in his eyes.

* * *

_Jason had his gun out, ready to shoot anyone that got in his way. And he would be more than willing to shoot them. He needed to find Sam. He needed to save Sam. And there was nothing he would stop at to save her. The only sound in the hollowed out hallway was the sound of his shoes against the hard floors. He walked down the hallway and came to a door, pausing outside of it and putting his ear to it, listening to the sounds that were coming from the room on the other side._

_The voices were blurred and he was having a difficult time making out what was being said. He heard a man's voice yelling at a woman's voice, who tried to yell back. But her sounds were cut off and Jason heard the sounds of a struggle in the room. That was when he heard it. The ear piercing, blood curdling scream. Jason would recognize that scream anywhere. It was Sam. His Sam was screaming out like someone was killing her._

_Jason jumped into enforcer mode, kicking at the door in an attempt to open it. When it didn't budge, he tried to ram his way through it, throwing his full body weight on it. But nothing worked. Trying to compose himself against her screams, he bent down to the lock on the door and tried to pick it, but he found himself unable to do it. Sam's cries were becoming louder and more agonizing and Jason was fighting like a mad man to break through the door to get to her. He opened up his mouth to yell through the door that he was coming to her when he felt a hand on his arm. Spinning around, he came face to face with a worried looking Sonny._

"_Jason, it's fine" assured Sonny. "You're ok"_

_Jason could barely comprehend what Sonny was saying. _

"_SAM! SAM!" he called out._

"_It's ok Jason" assured Sonny._

"_No, I have to save her" he begged. "Sonny! I need to save Sam!" he cried as he felt the hot tears run down his face._

"Jason, it's ok, you're sleeping" assured Sonny as Jason's eyes jerked open and he looked around at his surroundings.

Jason sat up slowly, his breathing still uneven. He wiped at his face and was embarrassed to find tears mixed with his sweat. He didn't like to cry in front of anyone, especially Sonny.

"It's ok Jason" assured Sonny again as Jason took another deep breath. "It was just a bad dream"

"It was the same dream. It was the dream I had when I was shot" he confessed as realization dawned on him.

"It's ok" Sonny said as he continued to try to calm his friend.

"She was in a room. And I couldn't get to her. And she was screaming. I mean real, heartbreaking, someone's hurting her screams. And I couldn't make it. I couldn't get through" said Jason as he got up and began to pace around the room, wringing his hands and pinching the bridge of his nose as he did.

"Jase, I'm sure she's fine" secured Sonny.

"What if she's not? What if my dream is happening right now?" asked Jason. "How can I be sitting here on my ass while she's being put through some sort of pain that I can't even think about? How can I?"

"You need your rest Jason. You need to keep strong so that you can find her" soothed Sonny.

"No, I need to put all my time into the search. I've failed her" said Jason softly as he sunk back down into the couch.

"No, you haven't" said Sonny confidently.

"She's missing. She's been hurt by a crazy psychotic who needs to be six feet under. But instead, he has her, and he's hurting her. If he lays one finger on her…" Jason warned his usual growl returning.

"He won't hurt her" said Sonny confidently. "He wouldn't dare"

"Why, what does he have to lose?" asked Jason savagely.

"Everything Jason! For starters, he has his life to lose!"

"Charlie Abdale is a well connected man from what I've found out. Nothing like a little mob hit man is going to deter him. He has his own army of Jason's on hand" spat Jason in the same savage voice.

"No, he doesn't. No one is you Jason. No one is as good. And Abdale knows that. He won't dare hurt her" said Sonny as he stood up.

But what Sonny didn't know was just how wrong he was.

* * *

A/N: What did I do to Sam? How is Jason going to react? Review to find out! 


	7. Forever Connected

A/N: I have decided that I absolutely hate this story. It was rushed, and not planned out, and it just plain sucks. So, I've changed it from being a twenty part story to being a ten part story. I just started writing chapter 9 so it should be finished shortly. I would never leave you guys hanging and not finish it, don't worry. But it will only be three more chapters including this one. And then, I will start on my new JaSam fic, which will hopefully be better. Much better.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Forever Connected**

Sam waited until she heard the sound of the door slam before she dared open her swollen eyes again. Letting the tears fall, she tucked her knees to her body and let herself cry. She finally composed herself longer to crawl off of the floor and get back on the bed, wrapping the blankets around herself. She tried to cover herself up as her ripped and torn clothes remained abandoned on the floor. Her whole body was sore and she felt so violated. Charlie doing this was something she hadn't had to endure in years. And it had never been this bad before. Charlie had lost it. He had gone over the edge, and there was no turning back.

* * *

Jason tossed and turned in bed. Sonny was wrong. Sleep wasn't doing him any good. It was just presenting him with the opportunity to muse over Sam and the things that Abdale could possibly be doing to her at that moment. Abandoning his rest and relaxation attempt, he got up from the bed and walked downstairs, returning to his familiar spot on the couch. He booted up the laptop and thumbed through the list of properties again. He still didn't know what he was looking for. Just some sort of clue. If only he had gotten a glimpse of the house in his dream. Leaving the laptop on the table he walked out to the terrace and looked out at the city lights. He let his mind wander to memories of Sam. His perfect Sam. 

_Flashback_

_Sam had been nursing a headache all day long. She had woken up to find an empty bed and a note from Jason, letting her know that duty called and Sonny needed him to work. She had accepted it, as always, but still was unwilling to get out of bed. Her head felt like it was splitting in two and she couldn't even will herself to leave the bed to get some Advil. So, she had suffered, trying to sleep it off, but finding that the spinning room had made it fairly difficult to drift off. _

_Jason had finally come home, exhausted and not in the mood for anything. He had stomped upstairs, looking for Sam, and praying that she wouldn't do anything to get on his nerves because he knew he would just snap. Work had been hell and Jason wasn't in the mood to hear about how he had left her alone all day. When he walked into the bedroom, he noticed that it was completely dark. He strained his eyes and was able to see Sam lying in the bed, his pillow on her face, trying to block out everything. His demeanor softened and he sat down on the bed next to her, the mattress bending and shifting under his weight. She moaned a little and moved the pillow to expose one of her eyes._

"_Hi" she mouthed, unable to even speak._

"_What's wrong?" he asked softly._

"_My head split into two" she answered._

_He gently moved the pillow from her head and raised his hand to her forehead. He used his fingertips to gently massage her head, giving her the comfort she so craved. She moaned a little as he did and he pressed a little harder around her pressure points, alleviating the pain._

"_When was the last time you took Advil?" he asked her._

"_I uh, didn't" she answered. "I couldn't get out of bed" she said sheepishly._

"_I'm going to go get you some" he said, putting his pillow back over her face and speeding down the stairs._

_He felt guilty to say the least. He had been out all day and hadn't even called to check on her. She had been suffering all day, being unable to even get out of bed. He then realized that even though she hadn't complained that he was gone, she was guilt tripping him. He punched the wall hard as his frustrations got to him. His knuckles scraped against it and the hand began to bleed. That was when Jason realized what a psycho he was being. How was it her fault that she got a migraine? And did she ever complain when he worked? He was trying to take out his crappy day on her and he hated himself for that. He was being an idiot, and that was not something he wanted to be. Ever. _

_Composing himself, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pills and some water. _

_Hurrying back up the stairs he walked into the bedroom and fed her the pills, holding her body up. He kissed her forehead and then gently lowered her back down on to the pillows, massaging her head again._

"_I'm sorry I left you here all alone today" he said remorsefully._

"_Baby, it's not your fault. You had to work" she said in that understanding way that she always had with him._

"_But I should have called. I should have checked up on you. And I actually had the nerve to be angry at you when I walked in. I figured you'd bite my head off, so I decided to get angry at you before I even walked in. I decided to brush this off as a guilt trip. I'm an ass" he said._

"_You are not an ass" she said with a little laugh as her soft hand caressed his face. "You're just stressed. And you need someone to take it out on"_

"_And that someone should under no circumstances be you" he assured her. "All my girlfriends in the past have been pushed away because of my job. Because they thought they could handle it, but they couldn't. But not you. You can actually handle it, and I am so blessed to have you. Even if I don't show it enough" he said as he kissed her lips gently._

"_You do show it. I love you Jason" she said as he continued to massage her head._

"_I love you too" he whispered. "So much" he said as he buried his head in her hair that was strewn on the pillow._

_End Flashback_

He needed to find her. He wouldn't be able to live another day if something happened to her. She was what kept him going. Those long days at work were only gotten through because he knew that she was home waiting for him. And that she completely accepted him for who he was and what he did. She never wanted to change him. She would have preferred if he had a safer job, but she knew that was who he was, and that made him the man he was today. It gave him the qualities that she fell in love with.

Jason looked up on the stars, again thinking of all the time he had stared at them with her. He only hoped that wherever she was, she at least had the stars to look up at. At least they were staring at the same stars, forever linked by the night sky.

* * *

Sam was still sobbing on the bed with the thin sheets and blankets around her. Her fingers came to lie on the star necklace that rested around her neck. She twiddled with the pendant, the tears coming down harder now. What would Jason think if he knew just what she had done? He wouldn't want her anymore, that was for sure. And she needed him. She needed him so bad. She felt connected to him through that necklace. She remembered the feel of his fingers as he had placed it on her, how she knew he truly loved her in that moment. She brushed her hair off her face and tried to stop crying, but she found it impossible. She felt dirty, and used, and unable to cope with anything that had just happened. She had been raped. She had been taken advantage of and forced to have sex with another man. She had cheated on Jason, the one person who truly mattered to her in the whole world. She knew it wasn't her fault that she had sex with another man, but it sure as hell felt like it was. She slowly got off the bed and stared out the one tiny window, looking through the bars up at the stars that would forever connect her to Jason. And then she cried some more, the tears showing no signs of stopping.

* * *

Jason continued to type at the laptop as he viewed each property that Adbale owned, trying to remember something that would look familiar from his dream. But nothing stuck. He took virtual online tours and everything, but he was no closer to finding her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on like this. His dreams were torturing him, as was the thought of anything bad happening to his Sam. He couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened to her when he last got that dream and he had no idea what it was. A part of him didn't want to know, wanting to shelter himself from the pain. But the other part of him was begging to find out so that he could save her. 

Jason suddenly stopped as he looked at the computer screen again. Something about that last house looked familiar. Jason went pale as he was sure that the hallway he was looking at on the internet tour was the same hallway from his dream. And that door was the same door he had been so desperately trying to get through. Jason looked at the words on the screen and noticed that the room was the attic. That bastard was keeping her in a tiny attic. Jason wouldn't stand for it. Not caring about the time, he burst into Sonny's place, demanding that his best friend come help him save Sam and now.

"Sonny, I know where she is!" he yelled.

"Jason, keep your voice down" demanded Sonny in a soft tone as he came down the stairs in his pajamas. "How do you know where she is?" he asked.

"I saw the hallway online in an internet tour of one of his houses. And it was the same one"

"Are you sure?" asked Sonny, humoring his best friend for a moment.

"Yes I'm sure Sonny" insisted Jason.

"Jason, this was a dream. We have absolutely no solid proof" argued Sonny.

"Sonny, the woman I love it missing. I don't need solid proof to go looking for her. I need gut instincts"

"Jason, I think you are just desperate to find her and your willing to believe anything that your subconscious is telling you. You want to find a lead so bad that your mind is tricking you into believing that you know where she is" explained Sonny slowly.

"Sonny, in the ten years that I have known you, you have never once treated me like a brain damaged idiot. Please don't start now. Not today of all days" begged Jason.

"Alright, you're heart's set on following this lead?" questioned Sonny.

"Yes" said an exasperated Jason.

"Alright. Get some sleep, we'll follow it up in the morning" said Sonny as he patted his friend on the shoulder and then walked back upstairs.

Jason couldn't believe his best friend. How could Sonny just turn his back on him and Sam like that? If it was his girl missing, Sonny would be out there in an instance, searching far and wide for her. Jason wasn't going to take it anymore. He wasn't going to let Sam suffer anymore. With or without Sonny's help, he was going to rescue his girl, and he was going to rescue her tonight.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know that this was a short chapter. But, as I said above, I'm not doing too well with this story and I've been hitting a lot of writers block and stuff. So just be happy that I got this little thing out! Lol. 


	8. The Rescue

A/N: Just two more chapters left after this! I have some ideas for a sequel which I will like much better than this story, but it is going to take a while for me to write it, if I even do. School's taking over my life again, and GH is boring me. Without the inspiration, the stories are harder to write. So, be patient guys, and thanks to all my loyal reviewers.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- The Rescue**

Jason reached the old house quickly by his bike. He killed the engine about a quarter mile from the house and walked the rest of the way, his gun out and ready for action. He wasn't about to let anyone get the best of him. Not now. Not when he was so close to Sam. He didn't care that Sonny wasn't with him. This was his battle and he was going to win it himself. Jason reached the house and tucked his gun away. He grabbed on to the drain pipe that ran up the side and gave it a hard tug. It didn't even rattle. Pleased with the results, he began to climb the wall, using the pipe as his support. His eyes were on the single tiny attic window, and he would be dammed if he didn't make it. The climb was slow and dangerous, and he had a few near falls. But Jason just kept picturing Sam's face in his head and it gave him the strength to keep going. He finally reached the window and forbade himself from looking down and seeing how far he had to fall. Grabbing on to the window ledge, he pulled himself up and cursed at the sight he saw.

The window was barred and there was no way he could get through. He grabbed on to the cold steel bars and peered in, seeing only darkness. Once his eyes got used to the darkness, he was able to make out the shape of a person lying down on a bed. Taking a deep breath, Jason whispered her name, hoping to wake her without drawing attention to the room.

* * *

Sam had finally stopped crying and had calmed down a little, although the fear that engulfed her was far from gone. The door to her room opened up again and she cowered in the corner of the bed, her strong, independent personality taken over by weaker, more timid traits. A guard walked into the room and roughly threw down some clothes before leaving. Sam had hurried to put on the clothes and cover her naked body. But nothing made her feel clean again. She finally put her head to the pillow and tried not to fall asleep because she feared what would happen if she did. But her raging headache mixed with her sobs and she cried herself to sleep. 

She was awoken shortly after from a terrible dream. She blinked as she remembered the dream. All she could recall was Jason calling her name over and over again. That was when she realized that she wasn't dreaming. He was really here.

"Jason?" she questioned in a whisper of her own as she looked hopefully towards the window.

"Sam" he called, relief overtaking him.

She got up the bed and hurried to the window to find him supporting himself on the ledge and holding tightly to the bars to prevent himself from falling. When he saw her he smiled widely and took one hand off of the bars, reaching through them. She took his hand in his, kissing his skin and rubbing her cheek against it, glad that he was there with her.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"That's not important right now" assured Jason. "What's important is getting you out of here"

"But how are we going to do that? The window is barred and the door is locked. Plus, there are guards everywhere"

"We need to pull the bars off somehow" said Jason.

"How do you expect to do that? What, are you going to cut through steel?" she scoffed.

"That won't be necessary" said a voice as the lights in Sam's room turned on.

Sam turned around quickly and came face to face with Charlie, a gun in his hand and a sickening smile on his face. He quickly grabbed Sam and held the gun to her temple.

"Get your gun Morgan and throw it on the ground below, I don't need any liabilities" demanded Charlie.

Jason did as he was told for Sam's sake and watched as his gun hit the ground below with a loud crash.

"Good, now that that's taken care of…" said Charlie as he raised the gun and shot at him through the bars.

Sam let out a shriek as Jason disappeared from view with a grunt.

"No, not again" she prayed as she struggled against Charlie's grasp. "Please Jason! Be ok" she begged to no one in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason stood holding his breath against the side of the building, still five stories in the air as he held on tightly to the drain pipe, his feet still pressed against the far corner of the window ledge. He took a ragged breath as he tried to collect himself and think. He was in way over his head and he was putting Sam in more danger. He heard her voice calling for him through the window, begging him to be ok, and his heart broke into tiny pieces. She had been through so much. He just wanted to let her know that he was ok, but there was no way to do it without cluing Abdale in on it too. 

"Enough is enough baby, let's go" said Charlie as he pulled Sam out of the attic room and down the hallway.

"NO!" she screamed. "Help me, somebody help me!" she begged, her tears and screams reaching outside the window and to Jason's ears, tugging at his heartstrings. He couldn't leave her in there alone anymore. Sliding across the building, he held tightly to the small ledge that jutted out the side of the house, his feet slipping numerous times, and his fingers scraped raw from holding on strongly to the bricks in the wall. He finally made it to a window on the fourth floor. Peering inside, he found that the room was empty. Taking out his spare gun that he had hidden from Charlie, Jason aimed and fired, shooting through the window. The whole thing shattered, shooting particles and fragments of glass all over, including into Jason himself. But that wasn't Jason's worry at the moment. He dove in the window and ran from the room, shooting at the two guards who came to investigate the noise. He ran out into the hallway and quickly found the staircase. He ran up the flight of stairs and pushed his way into the all too familiar room, only to find it abandoned and devoid of Sam. Running from the room, he ran back down the stairs and was deciding which room to try first when he heard her scream. Knowing where he was going, he followed her yells into a room to his right. He pushed the door open and his heart leapt into his throat at the sight that he saw. Sam was bruised and bloodied and being further more attacked by Abdale. Jason lost it, charging at the man, fists ready followed by his gun.

"Nah-ah" said Charlie as he took charge, grabbing his gun and holding it to Sam's head. "Take another step and I'll blow her brains out"

"Just put the gun down" Jason ordered.

"I don't think you're in the position to tell me what to do right now Morgan. I make the calls around here. And I'm telling you to put _your_ gun down" said Charlie with a sinister smile.

Jason lowered the gun to the floor as Charlie called for some guards. They came in and restrained Jason, despite his desperate fighting to get to Sam. Charlie threw Sam on the floor and walked over to Jason. He hit him in the face with the butt of the gun as Sam screamed behind him. He was about to hit him again when two perfect shots rang out and the guards holding Jason fell to the ground, blood pooling around both of their dead bodies.

Sonny Corinthos stood proud and tall behind Jason, a gun held in each hand, and both still smoking.

"Let her go" he said, his guns pointed on Abdale.

"I don't think so Corinthos. Sam's mine. And when I say mine, I mean mine completely" he said as he quickly picked Sam up again and locked eyes with Jason and began to nibble on a crying Sam's neck as she winced.

Jason lost it, giving in to all of his emotions. He lunged at Charlie, knocking him down and catching him by surprise so that he dropped the gun and Sam. Jason punched him over and over again as Sam grabbed the gun and ran to Sonny, just watching in shock as Jason beat Charlie until he was a bloody mess.

"Here man" said Sonny as he threw Jason some rope. "Let's wait to decide just what we want to do with him. Maybe we'll have some fun with him first" said Sonny with a sinister smile of his own.

* * *

Jason and Sonny had brought Sam to GH immediately. They had gotten their men to take care of bringing Abdale to the safe house and they were no focusing on Sam. She had sat in Sonny's limo, tightly held in Jason's arms, and just cried. Jason had his arms wrapped so tightly around her that Sonny was sure that she would break. But Sam didn't seem to mind. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. They finally reached the hospital and Jason scooped her up and tried carrying her in. Unfortunately, he was weak himself. He had lost a lot of blood from a mixture of Abdale hitting him and the glass fragments that were embedded in his skin. Sonny saw him sway for a second and he grabbed Sam from his arms. She got scared for a second when she was separated from him but she soon calmed down when he walked next to her, holding her hand. 

When they reached the ER, they were immediately separated. Jason was led in one direction and Sam was put on a gurney and wheeled off in another. Jason fought to get to her, resulting in needing 4 orderlies just to push him down and Monica threatening him with a strong sedative. He finally calmed down a bit and allowed the doctors to check him out. They removed all of the glass particles from him and bandaged him up. The medical staff finally left, instructing him to rest. But rest was something he wouldn't get until he was with Sam. As soon as the coast was clear, Jason put his clothes back on and hurried from the room, searching out Sam's room.

He soon found her and his heart crumbled when he saw her. She was in the hospital bed, huddled up in a tiny ball. Her cheeks were tear stained and she was covered in a mess of bruises and cuts. He pushed open the door and she jumped at the noise before calming down when she saw who it was.

"Hey" he said softly, closing the door behind him and making his way over to the bed.

"Hi" she said in a voice lower than a whisper as she moved over a little so he could sit on the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked, brushing some of the hair off her face.

Sam pulled away from his touch and he looked at her with a confused look on his face. She took a deep breath and then took his hand in hers, like she needed to make sure it was really him before she would let him touch her. After a moment, she lifted his hand to her cheek and he gratefully caressed her soft skin, glad to have her with him again.

"I'm ok" she finally answered him, but her eyes said she was anything but.

"You sure?" he asked her. "Please don't lie to me" he begged.

"I'm just a little tired" she answered weakly.

Jason hated seeing her like this. This was not the strong, willful, independent Sam that he knew and loved. This was the scared, hurting Sam. The one who shouldn't have to exist, but did anyway. Jason's heart always felt like it was lying in a pile in pieces at his feet whenever she was like this. It was heartbreaking knowing that she felt so scared and alone.

"What did he do to you?" Jason questioned, his blue eyes looking intently into her brown ones.

"I don't even want to talk about it" she said as a sob escaped her lips.

Jason held her close as the sobs took over her body, making her shake and tremble. He threaded his fingers through her hair and let his lips plant little kisses on her neck. He held her so close to him that it was like the two were one. He finally pulled back once her crying subsided and took to inspecting her. She was incredibly bruised and broken looking. Her soft skin was covered in big purple bruises all over her whole entire body. She had two split, swollen lips, and a black eye. She had a long cut across one cheek, and the other had a nice sized bruise. She had a large gash on her forehead and bruises that looked like fingerprints on her wrists, as though he had grabbed her there. She shifted uncomfortably in the bed under his gaze and he stopped his inspection, noting how she was acting. Jason knew the next question to ask. The one question he didn't want the answer to, although he already knew what it was. It was obvious what Abdale had done to her. She wasn't in the same clothes that she had been in when she was taken, and she was pulling from his touch. Besides, it was obvious what Abdale wanted with her.

"Sam" he started slowly, watching her brown eyes fill with tears again as though she knew what he was about to ask. "Did Charlie rape you?"

"Yes" she whispered.

Jason knew what the answer would be but it didn't make it hurt any less. He pulled back a little from her in horror. He couldn't believe that someone would do that to his girlfriend. Forgetting that she was there as the anger clouded him, he jumped up from the bed and stormed out of the room.

"Charlie will pay" he assured her as he walked out, leaving a puzzled Sam behind.

Jason stormed out into the hallway where he ran straight into Sonny.

"There you are" said Sonny as soon as Jason collided with him. "We thought you pulled another hospital escape act"

"Adbale's a dead man" said Jason through gritted teeth as he ignored his best friend's comment.

"Jason, what happened?" he asked as he literally had to hold his friend back.

"He raped her Sonny!" Jason bellowed, causing people to turn around and stare.

"Jason, I am so sorry" Sonny said sincerely. "And I can assure you that Abdale will be taken care of. By you even. But don't think about revenge right now. Think about Sam. How is she taking this?" asked Sonny.

"Shit, Sam!" yelled Jason as he realized he had just left her all alone in a hospital room.

He could only imagine the things she was thinking because he had just left her there. Jason took off running down the hallway and back to Sam. She was going to be his first priority, no matter what. Jason was going to take care of her, and no one, not even himself, was going to stop him from doing so.

* * *

A/N: You know the deal, you have to review. Since I have so much to do anyway, I've decided not to post again until I get 10 reviews. I'll post when I get my ten! So get reviewing guys! 


	9. Don't Push Love Away

A/N: There's just one more chapter left after this one! I set it up so that there is room for a sequel. I still don't know if I'm writing one though. The whole JaSam pairing has been weak lately. I don't know why, because GH is pushing them together, but for some reason, both actors are just not handling it well. I dunno, that's just how I feel. Anyway, you know the deal. Review and I'll update sooner!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Don't Push Love Away**

Sam knew it. Jason didn't want her anymore. She was sure it was going to happen. She had, after all, cheated on him. But she hadn't expected him to be so abrupt about it. She hadn't just expected him to storm out. She felt hurt, lonely, guilty, and dirty. She didn't think she deserved Jason anymore. She didn't want his forced pity.

The door to her hospital room slowly opened and Jason slid in, nearly completely undetected. After a long moment, Sam looked up and saw Jason.

"Hi" he said softly as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Sam scooted away from him and he looked at her confusedly. He reached out for her, stroking her hair, but she cringed away from his touch. Jason's heart ached and the pain was intolerable. It reminded him of when they lost Hope. His heart had been tormented by her. Every time she pulled away from him and every time she accused him of not loving her he died a little inside. And they seemed to be back in that predicament right now.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I'm here for you" he explained. "I'm here to help you. We're in this together Sam, we always have been"

"I don't need your pity, nor do I want it" she said coldly. "I get it. I understand where you're coming from. I cheated on you, and you don't want to be with me anymore"

"Sam, what are you talking about!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "You didn't cheat on me. You were raped. You weren't given a choice. And if you think that's going to get rid of me, than you are sadly mistaken. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm here for good" he told her.

"Please don't lie to me. It is fairly obvious where you stand. I can see it in your eyes Jason. I can see the disappointment and the anger"

"What you're seeing is me feeling for you. Me being angry because of what Abdale did to you. But I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at him. I want to just rip him limb for limb for what he did to you. I love you, more than anything. You are my soul mate Sam, and I can't imagine life without you. Please, please don't push me away" he said as his voice became thick and his beautiful blue eyes became glossy.

Sam started to cry, big fat tears, rolling down her cheeks. Jason wanted so desperately to take her in his arms and comfort her and kiss away her tears. But he held back from doing so, knowing that he would be unable to take her flinching away from his touch. Knowing that he would die from a broken heart.

"Please don't cry" he begged her. "Please. I'm here for you. I am not leaving your side"

"You need to Jason. I just can't be with someone right now who is only sticking around out of pity. Someone who really just thinks I'm a dirty slut"

"I would never think of you like that" he maintained, his thick voice cracking and a lone tear tricking down his cheek.

"You do think of me like that Jason. You are mad that I slept with another man. I know you Jason"

"Sam, this is not your fault. You didn't have sex with this guy willingly!"

"It is my fault!" she yelled. "I was the one who got involved with Charlie in the first place. I was the one who let him use me all those years ago. And I was the one who left the hospital in the first place when he kidnapped me. I was the one who let him become infatuated with me! This whole thing is my fault!" she bellowed.

"No, it's not" he said as he pleaded with her softly. "It is not a crime to be beautiful and have an amazing personality. And it is not an open invitation for any one to come and take advantage of you. This is Charlie's fault. This was his fault for doing what he did to you. But it doesn't change the way I think of you. Well, maybe it does a little. Because it makes me think of you as even stronger than before. Even more strong-willed and even more of a fighter. I love you Sam, and every second I love you more than the last, if that is even possible!"

"I need to be alone Jason" she ordered.

"Fine, I'll come back in a few minutes. It's my turn to get _you _some real food. I don't want you eating this hospital crap" he said as he got up off of the bed.

"No, Jason. I need to be alone right now for a lot more than a few minutes. Please understand" she begged.

Jason looked down at the floor, unable to meet her eye as he swallowed down his tears. He suddenly felt the loneliness all over again. The loneliness that he felt when she was taken, and the loneliness he felt before Sam came into his life. When he saw Carly and Sonny all happy and together, and he was the odd man out, standing on the sidelines, doing the dirty work, as he watched other lovers embrace their lives together.

"Alright" he said, resisting the urge once again to run over to her and take her in his arms or kiss her all over. "I'm going to put a guard on your door, ok?" he asked her in a voice barely over a whisper.

"That's fine" she agreed in a similar soft voice. "Jase?" she called out to him as he walked out and he looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Please tell him no visitors" she said, breaking him down and robbing him of all of his hope.

"Sure" he said as he walked out of the room, knowing that no visitors meant no him as well.

* * *

It had been a week since Jason had rescued Sam, and he had basically gotten into a new routine. He'd get out of bed at 6 in the morning after a restless and sleepless night. Right away, he'd call the guard outside of Sam's door and make sure she was ok. He would shower and dress, try unsuccessfully to force some food down his throat, and then he would go the safe house. He would beat Charlie to a pulp, awaiting the day when he decided he tortured the guy enough and would end his misery by shooting him. Then, he would go to the hospital and relieve the guard of his duty. He would just sit outside Sam's hospital room, guarding her, leaning against the door, daydreaming about feeling her in his arms. Then, he would go home, attempt to eat something, and then just lie down in bed. But Jason was done with the mundane routine. He wanted Sam, and he needed her. As Jason returned to the penthouse after guarding Sam, he let his anger get the best of him. He grabbed the desk chair and flung it across the room, listening to the sounds of glass breaking as it crashed into the mantle, sending things flying. He growled as he picked up the couch and did the same thing, followed by destroying every other piece of furniture in the room. He flung a lamp and it hit something. He watched as the picture frame fell and the glass broke. Jason felt a lump in his throat as he walked over to the frame and bent down, staring at the picture inside. It was of he and Sam, and both were happy and smiling. Jason felt the hot tears run down his cheeks as he reached into the broken glass and removed the picture. His fingers brushed the broken glass and his skin got cut up. The blood trickled down onto the picture, and he cursed under his breath as he and Sam's faces became undistinguishable under the heavy red liquid. 

"I am so sorry Sam" he murmured before letting his tears and sobs overtake him.

* * *

Emily and Liz both took deep breaths as they exchanged glances. Walking purposefully to the door, they came face to face with a guard. 

"We need to see Sam" said Liz.

"No visitors" the guard gruffly answered.

"Oh, we're not visitors" explained Emily. "She's a nurse and I'm a med student. We need to see her for medical reasons"

"Yeah, you know. Check on the status of her healing. The bruises and what not" said Liz nervously.

The guard did recognize them from the hospital, and he knew that the med student was Jason's little sister, so he moved away from the door and allowed them to pass.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked Sam. "There weren't supposed to be any visitors allowed in"

"We tricked our way into here" said Liz.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Because we need to knock some sense into you!" exclaimed Emily. "We need to convince you to stop pushing Jason away"

"He doesn't want to be with me anymore, and I can't say I blame him" maintained Sam.

"Are you crazy?" asked Liz. "Of course Jason wants to be with you. He sits outside of your door everyday longing to be with you. He hasn't eaten, or slept, or showered. He's a complete and total mess without you!"

"You think I'm being unfair to Jason" stated Sam.

"No, we understand what you're going through. We've both been there, remember? But you know how we got through it? With support from the people who loved us. Lucky was there for Liz, and although it was difficult, Nikolas was there for me"

"Nikolas was falling for Courtney at the time" scoffed Sam.

"No, Nikolas was hurt because I was pushing him away and turned to someone else. But once I got over myself, our relationship went right back on track, as did hers and Jax's"

"So you think I need to get over myself" said Sam.

"No, we think you need to let Jason help you get past this. Emily learned the hard way that pushing away the man you love isn't the way to go about handling a rape" explained Liz.

"Jason thinks I'm dirty. I'm damaged goods" Sam said sadly.

"No, he doesn't" argued Emily. "Jason loves you, and he can't imagine his life without you. He's heartbroken that you are going through this and he can barely make it through the days without having you to hold in his arms. He needs you, but most of all, you need him"

"Rape is difficult, and scary, and it's the worst thing in the world that can happen to a woman. But not having someone by your side the whole time makes it more difficult, and much scarier. So don't push love away. Don't push Jason away. Embrace him" said Liz.

* * *

Jason continued to watch the blood trickle from his hand, not really caring. He was in too much emotional pain to feel any physical pain. He heard the phone ring, but he didn't care. He didn't want to talk to anyone. The answering machine picked up and Jason closed his eyes and listened as Sam's sweet voice told people to leave a message. The caller began talking and Jason's eyes flew open. 

"Jase, um, it's me" said Sam timidly into the phone. "Everything's ok, I'm still at the hospital. Actually, everything isn't ok" se said as she began to cry, breaking his heart a little more. "I miss you. So much. And I need you here. Emily and Liz came to see me and they made me realize that going through this alone is stupid and more hurtful. I love you, and I am so sorry that I pushed you away" she said as Jason frantically searched his destroyed penthouse for the cordless phone. "I guess you're not there. I just needed to talk to you, so call me back when you get this. Bye. I love you" she finished, right as Jason found the phone.

"Dammit" he cursed when he picked it up and found himself dealing with a dial tone.

Grabbing his keys and leather jacket, he sped downstairs and got on his bike, speeding off in the direction of the hospital. He needed to see her and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

Sam had just drifted off to an uneasy sleep when Emily walked back into her room. 

"Sam, Sam wake up" she said lightly shaking the half asleep girl.

"I'm up" Sam said sleepily. "What is it Em?" she asked as she saw her friend's tear stained face. "What happened to Jason?" she asked, knowing what was coming.

"Jason was on his way down to the hospital when he got into an accident. He crashed his bike"

"No, you're lying" said Sam as the tears started to fall down her face. "Jason never loses control of his bike"

"He was tired…" started Em.

"He wasn't sleeping because of me" whispered Sam as she let the guilt overtake her. "What happened to him?" she asked Emily.

"He has a broken arm and a few broken ribs. Plus, he has a concussion and some bad burns from the heat when it crashed. He's unconscious now, and the doctors aren't sure when he's going to wake up"

"No, this can't be happening" said Sam as she leaned back in the bed and cried.

Once she composed herself, she started to get out of the bed.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" asked Emily. "You're supposed to be staying in bed.

"I have a few bruises and bumps. Jason is lying there unconscious. Right now, he's the most important thing. And I am not staying in bed while he is lying there in so much pain while the doctors don't even know when he's going to wake up. This is all my fault, and I will not just stay here and wait patiently" said Sam, her strong willed personality showing through, and the vulnerable, scared Sam taking cover and hiding.

"Let's go" said Emily as she helped Sam from the room.

* * *

A/N: What else am I doing to torture the two of them? How evil can I get? You have to review to find out! 


	10. Can There Be a Happy Ending?

A/N: I know, I have been such a bad poster lately. But this was the last chapter and I just wasn't ready to part with it. In my defence, it was less than a month! By a full 6 days! Sorry guys!

But here it is, the end. I started work on the sequel. I was losing my interest in JaSam, but then I watched today's episode, and I fell in love with them all over again.

The sequel will be called_ Made of Steel_ Look for it in the next week or so!

And for now, thank you to all my loyal reviewers. I'm glad you liked it! Please give me some feedback, and even suggestions of things you want to see in the sequel!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Can There Be a Happy Ending?**

"You little tramp. This is all your fault!" screeched Carly as she launched herself at Sam.

Sonny held her back, trying to stop her from going at Sam.

"Shut up Carly" Sam said, fighting back.

"My best friend is dying because of you! You twisted his mind and played with his heart. He was heartbroken, and he couldn't sleep because of you. He was only coming down here because of you! If he dies, it will be on your head!" she cried out.

"Carly! Jason is not going to die" Sonny assured her.

"You're right. If he dies, it will be on my head" said Sam as she sunk into one of the hospital chairs in the waiting room.

"Sam, don't listen to Carly" said Emily as she bent down so that she was eye to eye with Sam. "This is not your fault. This is no one's fault. Jason was tired because of reasons out of everyone's control, and he just happened to lose control of the bike. It happens. And he will be ok. He's going to wake up very soon"

"We don't know that" said Sam through her tears.

"Yes, we do. He'll be ok" Emily assured her.

* * *

For the next few hours, the atmosphere in the waiting room was extremely tense. Sam sat in the chair, curled up in a ball, as she just cried. Sonny and Carly were sitting in chairs next to each other as they held hands, and Emily periodically checked in as she attempted to do the shift she was signed on to for that night. Finally, Dr. Jones walked out, a small smile on his face. 

"He pulled through surgery, and he's awake" announced Dr. Jones.

Everyone was so relieved to hear that, and Tony announced that he could have one visitor that night. It went without saying that it would be Sam, but Carly pushed her way into Jason's room before Sam could, leaving the heartbroken brunette to keep up her sobs in the waiting room.

* * *

"Carly?" questioned Jason as he looked at her. 

"You look like hell" said Carly with a frown at him.

"Thanks" he said. "I feel like hell. So, Sam didn't want to come see me" he said as he tried to hold back his tears.

"She hates you Jason, you need to deal with that. She left town a little while ago, and I don't think she's coming back"

"No, you're lying" said Jason. "She wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. And she doesn't hate me. She loves me. She left me a message"

"Jason, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, but she left" said Carly. "But it doesn't matter. You don't need her. She just causes trouble anyway. You need to focus on getting better now so that you will be well enough for your little trip" said Carly.

"What trip?" Jason asked her in confusion.

"Our trip to London!" exclaimed Carly. "It's about time you professed your true and undying love for Courtney. It's time to win her back" said Carly with a smile.

"You're crazy!" growled Jason. "I love Sam, not Courtney. And as soon as I feel better, I am going to find Sam and tell her how much I love her. I am going to win her back, and nothing you say is going to change that! Now get out!" he yelled.

"But Jason…" said Carly.

"Get out!" he yelled again, this time louder.

Carly gave him a scared look before fleeing from the room, nearly smacking into Sam as she did.

"How is he?" asked Sam, the concern evident in her voice.

"He's angry. He hates you for what you did. He blames this all on you, and he hates you for pushing him away. He was on his way down to the hospital to break up with you when he got into the accident. But he wanted me to save him the trouble. He wants you out of here, he wants you gone. He wants you out of his life and out of Port Charles" said Carly as she walked away. "So you better be gone" she warned as she walked away, leaving a heartbroken Sam to her tears once again.

* * *

If Jason didn't want her there, there was no reason for Sam to stick around in Port Charles. She planned to sneak out of the hospital that night and get out of town. But she needed to say goodbye to him first. She needed to say she was sorry, and that no matter what, she would always love him. It was late night, really early morning, when Sam worked up the courage to sneak into Jason's hospital room. It was completely dark as she soundlessly pushed the door to the room open. She just listened to him for a moment, and her eyes widened. It sounded like he was crying. Real, heartbreaking tears. Walking over to the bed, she saw Jason's shadowy form turn to look at her. 

"Sam?" he questioned in disbelief as he turned on the lamp next to the bed.

"Look, before you say anything, I know you don't want me here Jase, and I'm leaving. I just needed to see you one more time. I needed to say goodbye"

"Please don't leave" he begged. "I do want you here. Where did you get the idea that I didn't want you here? I thought you were the one who left me"

"Carly said you wanted me gone. And I didn't leave you. Didn't you get my message?" she asked him.

"I got your message. That was why I was heading to the hospital. I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you how much I love you. But then Carly came in and told me that you were gone. You had left Port Charles"

"I would never leave without you unless you wanted me gone. Basically, there's one common denominator in all of this" said Sam.

"And her name's Carly" finished Jason. "She told us both that the other one didn't want to be in the relationship anymore. She tried to break us up"

"And we almost let her" said Sam.

"Yeah, but almost doesn't count. Our love is too strong for even Carly to mess up, and I am not going to let her hurt us anymore" said Jason.

"I love you so much" said Sam. "I am so sorry that I pushed you away"

"It's ok. I love you too. And you were hurting. I understand why you pushed me away. I'm just glad we're ok now"

"Me too" said Sam. "Oh god, look at you" she said as she fingered the bandages on his head and the bruises on his face. "Within the past few weeks, you've been shot, had glass embedded in you, and you've been in a horrific motorcycle accident. You have got to stop getting hurt" she chastised him.

"I'm sorry. I promise to try and stop" he told her with a smile.

"Good. Because I don't think I can take this anymore" she said. "So what is the official prognosis? What did they have to do to you?"

"I have a handful of broken ribs which they taped up, a broken arm which they put a cast on as you can see, the bruises on my face, the cut on my head needed stitches, and I have burns on a lot of my body. But other than that, I'm ok" he told her as she rolled her eyes, hating that he was downplaying his injuries and was talking about them so casually. "Oh, and I needed stitches in my hand. I got a little…overzealous…and decided to…redecorate the penthouse, and I accidentally got cut on some glass"

"Meaning, you trashed the place and got cut"

"Same difference" he told her with a smile.

"You know what I want more than anything?" she asked him as she changed the subject.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"You to hold me in your arms"

"That can be arranged" he said with a smile as he reached out his good arm for her, wrapping her body in it as she lied down. "That's what I wanted more than anything too" he told her as she pivoted her head up and the two kissed, a sweet and passionate kiss, filled with longing and reassurance that it would all be ok.

* * *

One week later, Jason was still in the hospital. Sam had been released, but had chosen to stay with him. When they were both still patients, Monica had another bed brought up to Jason's private ICU room and the two had them pushed together, making a big bed for them to spend their days snuggling in. Although Sam had been released, the bed remained, as did Sam. It was midday and Sam was rubbing burn cream on Jason's skin, soothing the blistered flesh. Once Sam was done, a nurse walked in, an irritated look on her face. 

"Here you go" said Sam handing her the rub of ointment as the nurse gave her a dirty look. The nurse walked out and Sam turned to Jason. "See, I told you she wants to kill me in my sleep. I'm the annoying girlfriend" said Sam.

"Her hands were too cold!" Jason maintained. "Besides, I wanted you to put it on me"

"You are such a baby" she told him as a guard walked in with some food for the two of them. Sam took the Kelly's bag from him and thanked him before turning on Jason. "All of the nurses hate me you know" she told him.

"That's because everyone wants a piece of Jason Morgan"

"We have got to get you out of this hospital and back to reality" said Sam with a roll of her eyes and a huge smile.

"Mm, how bout we stay away from reality for a bit"

"What do you mean?" she asked him as she helped him sit up so that he could eat.

"Let's take a trip. A vacation; just me and you. It'll give us a chance to get away from everything"

"And by everything, you mean Carly" said Sam.

"No, I mean everything. Carly is no longer in my life, and I told her that. She tried too many times to hurt you, and I should have cut her out of my life the first time she caused you any pain"

"Jase, she's your best friend"

"It was a purely one sided relationship. She gave an inch, I gave a mile. Or she didn't give at all. And I'm sick of it. I don't need her, or anyone else for that matter. All I need is you" he told her as he kissed her again.

* * *

"It's beautiful" said Sam as she walked out on to the terrace of their villa on the beach. They were on some Caribbean island, and Sam was in heaven. There was golden sand and blue water everywhere she looked, and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Jason came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Sam turned around and started kissing him passionately. He picked her up, but then suddenly stopped. 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked her. "I mean, after everything that happened"

"I have never been more ready" she told him as she kissed him again. "I am moving past the rape. I am not letting Charlie run my life anymore" she told him as they continued to kiss and he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom where they made love for the entire night.

As Jason held her in his arms as she slept that night, he looked down at her beautiful face.  
"No one is ever going to hurt you again" he told her. "I promise"

And he meant it. He had taken care of Charlie before they went away, ending the man's miserable life. And now, he had his future with Sam to look forward to, and nothing was going to get in the way.

"I love you" she murmured, and he knew that in her half asleep state, she had heard his promise.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up alone. Sighing, she glanced next to her and found rose petals scattered around. White rose petals, followed by a note. Reading the note, Sam did as she was told and walked downstairs. 

"Ms. McCall?" asked the man who she was instructed to meet.

"Mr. Welsh?" she asked.

"One and the same, now come my darling" said the man as he took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

He wouldn't answer any of her questions as he styled her hair or did her makeup. Nor when he handed her a short and billowy white dress, but no shoes. When Sam emerged from the bedroom after getting dressed, she followed a new trail of white rose petals out to the beach. She stopped as she saw everything. Jason stood there, waiting for her, next to a priest. Jason was dressed in a pair of nice grey pants with a white dress shirt that was rolled at the sleeves and untucked and barely buttoned, showing off his perfect chest. He too was barefoot.

"What's going on here?" she asked as he walked over to her, handing her a bouquet of white roses.

"Samantha McCall, I know I've asked you before, but will you marry me?" he said, getting down on one knee and pulling out a sparkling diamond ring from his pocket.

"Yes" she said with a huge smile as he picked her up and twirled her around before depositing her in front of the priest on the sand. He took her hands in his as the priest began the ceremony.

Sam said her vows first, and although she hadn't prepared anything, looking into Jason's eyes and having him there with her, becoming his wife, inspired her. Taking a deep breath, Sam began, and before she knew it, both she and Jason were getting teary eyed at her vows.

"I take you to be my husband, my life partner, my one true love. I will honor our commitment by loving you more each day than I did the day before, by trusting you above all others, by laughing and crying with you, by staying loyal to you in good times and in bad, by being the one person in this whole world that you can count on. I give you my heart and all of my love tonight and forever" she said before it was Jason's turn.

"I take you Sam, to be my wife. You are the one woman that I will always love, and I promise to protect you forever and ever. We have been to hell and back, and the only reason I made it through anything was because of you. When I found out you were missing, it was like a part of me died. I was lost without you. I never want to feel that way again. I promise to love and honor you for as long as I shall live and long after that. You have always been my wife in my imagination, and now you will be in real life. You hold me heart, and nothing can change that. You are the girl in my dreams" he told her, and Sam noticed that his vows bore a striking resemblance to the words she had wished he would always say to her and she had been thinking about when she was taken.

They were the words she knew Jason always wanted to say to her. She gently reached up and wiped away a spare tear that was making its way down Jason's beautiful face with the pad of her thumb.

The priest announced them husband and wife and gave Jason permission to kiss his bride. The two smiled at each other as Jason bent down and kissed Sam in their most loving and passionate kiss yet. Jason swung her into his arms and carried her down the aisle as the two still kissed.

"I love you Mr. Morgan" she said playing with his wedding ring.

"And I love you Mrs. Morgan" he told her as she played with her ring as well before gently putting her down in the sand. "No matter what, I will love you"

"Is it true what you told me?" she asked him. "Am I really the girl in your dreams?"

He kissed her as an answer.

"Is that a yes?" she asked him as he kissed her again before swinging her into his arms once more.

She laughed as he did but her laughter stopped as they neared the ocean.

"Jason Morgan, don't you dare!" she said.

"Samantha Morgan, I hope you don't mind getting wet" he told her as she shrieked as he waded with her into the water.

She reached down into the water and splashed him as he splashed her back before pulling her body even closer to his and kissing her over and over again.

* * *

A/N: Tada! And that's the end. I can't take credit for Sam's vows. Those come from the show when she was marrying Andrew but imagining Jason. I hope you all liked it, and I'll see you in the sequel! 


End file.
